the divine second coming of the thunder god
by georgemartin
Summary: A Brother that would do anything for his sister, A shinobi who prefers the shadows and would kill anyone who would harm his home even if it would cost him the ultimate sacrifice, the rise of another village, an immortal finds her heart captivated, watch as he leaves bread crumbs and leads his sister and friends on a wild goose chase over the nations.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Reason for hate.**

"I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS HE IS MY SON, KUSHINA AND I HAVE MADE IT DEAD CLEAR WE DON'T WANT TO HAVE OUR CLANS RE-ESTABLISHED" shouted one Minato Namikaze standing behind his desk while glaring at Homaru, Koharu and Danzo.

Homaru being the elected speaker stepped forward "it is for the good of the village lord hokage how else do you expect us to procure a future vessel for the nine tails."

Minato shook his head and sat back down "Then I will find a host when the time comes other villages have managed without Uzumaki in the past and so can we..." he said looking at each of the elders daring them to argue.

Danzo with his eyes closed stepped forward "well allow me to..."

Minato knowing where he was going narrowed his eyes and held his hand up silencing the old man "No I will not allow you to train my son even if he has shown extraordinary skill I won't allow him to be turned into a mindless zombie loyal to you understood!"

Danzo merely stayed silent. Minato then spoke knowing the elders wouldn't get off his back about the subject of bringing back the Uzumaki said "Look I understand where you're coming from with wanting to put my son on CRA but I and Kushina won't put our children in the program unless they ask and furthermore Kushina has been wanting another child now that Naruto is 10 and doing missions as tokubetsu jonin. Does that make you all happy?"

Hearing that the Hokage and his wife were trying for another child pleased them enough for them to nod and leave his office. Minato then looked to his right and saw a blast of yellow lightening appear and turn into a figure. Sighing Minato closed his eyes "Am I to assume that you heard that entire conversation?"

Naruto nodded and walked over to the wall by the door to his office and lent against the wall and gave his father a sardonic look and said "they are persistent insects father why not just dispose of them they have become obsolete...Oh and the mission was a success all targets were eliminated."

Minato smirked at his son and couldn't help but wonder if his son was actually 20 instead 10, shaking his head Minato leaned back in his chair and looked at Naruto "You know it would cause more paperwork than it is worth to have those three eliminated...good work on the mission I expect your report by tomorrow midday...but I sense you aren't just here to tell me your back though?" he added directing a smile at his son.

Naruto with his eyes closed pushed off the wall he was leaning against and walked over to the chairs in front of the desk and sat while he was doing this he replied to his father's question "Yes I was approached by and asked to join the T&I Shadow Op's and I wanted to know more about them before deciding."

Minato expecting a lot of things like more missions, harder missions, more time off or to have time off and visit Uzu as it was expected of all the Uzumaki who weren't born on the island, but he was not expecting his son to be asking for information on a group of his ninja that in theory didn't even exist they were so secret even the elders didn't know about them the only people that knew were the previous Hokage and the members themselves and even then the Hokage didn't know who all of them were Also if prospective members declined the offer their memory would be wiped so they had no recollection of the offer.

Sighing minato placed his hand on a seal bathing the entire room in a blue glow before speaking "Alright, as of now you are one of 50 people that know of that particular group of my shinobi 48 of those are members themselves, now I think I don't need to tell who the other two people are..." Naruto just nodded his fully understanding what was going on.

"...The Shadow Op's handle missions that not even my Anbu would attempt all of them are close to S rank level, they do the hardest, most unthinkable missions you can come by most of them being S-SSS rank level and the average lifespan for the Shadow Op's personnel during the reign of the previous Hokage was about 1 year minimum if they were lucky, when I got to Office I bought in a rule they can do a year of Shadow Op missions but the year after they have to take a year off and do normal jonin routines so they can rest before re-joining and doing another year of Shadow Missions bringing the average lifespan including the years off to about 6 years, the real kicker is you only work in pairs or by yourself." finished Minato still sat back in his chair staring attentively at his son trying to gauge his reaction while thinking _'to think he has surpassed Kakashi and myself not even Kakashi has been offered to join them. Then again I never was either. But what will you choose.'_

Naruto who to be honest was kind of bored with his current run of things doing the odd A rank here and there and mainly doing B-ranks, If he were honest had he not been offered the position with the Shadow Op's he was going to ask to be transferred to the Hunter Corp, nodding he looked his father in the eye showing a steely determination and a hint of insanity (probs need to be a little insane to join my Shadow Op's)not that minato saw it said "Father I will join the Shadow Op's!"

Minato nodded and had to admit he was chuffed to bits with his son grabbed a scroll and started writing and then a minute later held a hand sign making it disappear before standing up and walking round and bringing his son into a hug while saying "I have just approved your application and sent your acceptance of the offer to the head shadow otherwise known as Nightshade, he will explain the rankings cause even I am hazy on the details"

Naruto nodded he was about to reply when the door opened suddenly showing they somehow bypassed his security and silencing seal he placed and they both knew only five people who could do it two of them were in the room the other three people in the village who could do that, One being an old cripple who left about 20 minutes ago, the second wasn't in the village probably at a hot spring perving and the last well she was standing there with a huge cheesy grin and her red hair swinging from side to side as she came skipping into the room.

she then stopped and blinked owlishly when she saw her son who she thought was on his mission squealed and shouted "NARU-KUN" and ripped him from Minato giving him a bone crushing hug.

Minato seeing his calm, semi-stoic son waving his arms around as he was losing oxygen from his face being buried into the side of her right breast laughed and managed to get out "Ah Kushi dear you might want to let Naruto go before you suffocate him"

Kushina hearing him looked down and saw his purple face and let him go and watched carefully as he turned back to his semi tan colour before saying "Sochi, Minato I have great news!"

Minato and Naruto knowing what she was like said in perfect unison freaking out the Anbu that arrived back from their break "Well Kaa/kushi-chan what is it?"

Kushina then squealed and rubbed her tummy "I'm PREGNANT again!"

And like when he found out about Naruto, Minato stared and said "I'm going to be a father to another child" he then repeated it again another three times.

Naruto meanwhile with ten year old curiosity walked over to his mum and patted her tummy gently making the Anbu snicker at his personality quirks being a hardened shinobi one minute and normal ten yr. old the next. "Kaa-chan that means I'm going to have a little brother or sister right?"

Kushina nodded and knelt down and hugged him "Yes you are and as the elder sibling it will be your job to protect them okay"

Naruto just nodded his head and stepped back before looking at Minato before saying with a slightly evil smirk "Ne tou-san does this mean kaa-chan is going to get fat and angrier than usual like you told me she was like with me." he finished by cocking his head to the left innocently.

Minato while he was talking was slowly backing up and sweating up a storm when he saw Kushina's eyes become covered by her hair along with them flaring up and splitting into nine tails when Naruto finished he shouted "Curse you Naruto" before jumping out the window which was quickly followed by a red streak.

Not bothering to look at where they were heading he turned and spoke to the hidden Anbu "And that's what he gets for laughing at my slight smothering episode let that be a warning" he said before disappearing in a yellow lightning bolt shun shin.

 **9 months later day after nine tails attack 11 year old Naruto**

while on his second mission with the shadow Op's Naruto was the second lowest rank being a given a ghost like mask, while on the mission he was doing solo he received a special summons by the Hokage to abort the mission and return to the village ASAP having no choice and the fact the toad that relayed the mission seemed extremely worried Naruto turned right around and high tailed it back to the village which was a day away. While he was running he muttered "I hope everything is alright Fuka-chan is supposed to be born today"

Arriving at the outskirts of the Village Naruto allowed his eyes to widen at seeing the destruction removed is Shadow Op's Uniform and ran through the village towards his family home and saw it was a skeleton completely burnt down "This doesn't look promising."

He then turned and started roof jumping to the Hokage tower that was fortunately unscathed. Looking through the window Naruto jumped to the balcony outside the Hokage's office and saw his father ordering some jonin. Watching them disappear, Naruto tapped on the window giving the utterly destroyed village another glance.

Minato sitting in his chair heard a tapping on his window turned and saw his son sighing in relief he opened the window for him sitting back down he motioned for Naruto to do the same thing which he did.

As he expected Naruto asked "What the hell happened?"

Minato sighed and started to explain what happened...

(Normal Cannon except replace Minato and Kushina's roles with Hiruzen and Enma and the nine tails being sealed into Fuka.)

"...your mother and baby sister are in the hospital resting you can go visit them now if you want?" finished Minato.

Naruto stared down at his lap and nodded "Well at least they and the Village survived this attack that's all that matters we can mourn later the village comes first, Father it is paramount we show a strong Facade to the other nations especially when word spreads of this they will circle us like vultures looking for any weakness to exploit."

Minato nodded "That's my sentiments exactly and why I have recalled every active shinobi back to the village and put the village under martial law and put the shinobi on code red standby, by the way the Shadow Op's will be acting as a police force from the shadows understood all S and higher ranked missions are being put on standby until we have stabilised all genin are going to be doing wartime mission C-rank and above same with Chunin and Jonin, Anbu and Hunters are going bounty hunting so we can get extra funds as well."

Naruto nodded and stood "Seeing as you have everything sorted I will head out and meet my new baby sister and make sure mother is feeling alright." when he finished he disappeared in a yellow lightning bolt.

Minato nodded his and went back to assessing the damage reports that he had.

 **AT THE HOSPITAL**

Appearing outside the office Naruto made his way in and to the front desk as soon as the receptionist saw him she called out "Naruto-sama, I'll take you to Kushina-sama and little Fuka-chan"

Naruto hearing the woman nodded and followed her as she appeared from around her desk walking for five minutes they arrived on the top floor, seeing they were there the receptionist bowed and quickly left to get back. Naruto reached up and opened the door and saw his father's student Kakashi sitting in the window reading his book, he then saw his mother laying on her bed asleep while Fuka was in a little crib beside her.

Walking through he waved to Kakashi and said "You may want to put that away Kaa-chan is about to wake she has a sixth sense when it comes to me entering the same room as her."

Kakashi paling a little nodded "Thanks for the heads up Naruto, I'll step outside and let you have some privacy" as he said that he stepped out the window and stood there reading his book.

Shaking his head he made his way over to the crib and saw his little chubby looking baby sister with strawberry blonde tuft of hair, as he moved his hand forward to stroke her forehead he watched as her eyes fluttered open revealing beautiful deep blue orbs that reminded him of his father. As he was about to pull his hand away he saw her reaching up to him smiling he reached back down and watched as she used her hands to grip one of his fingers smiling he whispered "Hey there Fuka-chan I'm Naruto your big brother and I promise to protect you always...' _even if means leaving and hurting you and our family'"_ he added mentally at the end.

When he finished and all the while looking at his cute baby sister "I know you're awake Kaa-chan you always had a knack for being able to sense my presence."

Kushina just smiled at the interaction of the two and smiled "Yes but you have the same with me since I can't sneak up and hug you anymore." she finished with a pout.

Naruto just laughed softly "that just means you have to get better at stealth."

Kushina smirked "Well I accept your challenge Sochi..." she then paused and gained a more serious look "...how's your father and the village?"

Naruto sighed "Fathers fine, but from what he told me Sarutobi-sama sacrificed himself and sealed the nine tails in Fuka with the Shiki fuin, making her a Jinchuuriki no need to tell you what her life is going to be like from now on...Now there's no need for you to worry Kakashi's outside and I'll stay here and make sure no one tries anything you go back to sleep Ok"

Kushina looked at Naruto with wide eyes when he told her Fuka was the new Jinchuuriki and was about to throw a fit but saw that Naruto was holding his hand to his lips motioning her to be quiet sighing and nodding she laid back down and said "Fuka will be wanting to be fed in a while okay."

Naruto nodded and kissed Fuka on the forehead before giving his mother a hug, he then went and sat in the corner of the room with a camouflage jutsu and supressing his chakra as much as possible.

Kakashi meanwhile was summoned to the Hokage.

 **Late that night**

Sitting vigilantly watching his mother and sister sleeping and thinking about various thing he would be doing as a big brother, Naruto was knocked out of his thoughts as a shadowy figure snuck through the window waiting a minute he watched as the man snuck around his mother's bed and started reaching for his sister and muttered "Now to procure Danzo sama his future weapon."

Not liking what he heard Naruto pulled out a custom looking kunai that had a slightly flattened and longer blade with a longer handle with no ring at the end, at jonin speeds Naruto crossed the room and impaled the man through the stomach missing every vital organ. as he did that his other hand clamped over the man's mouth so his scream of pain was muffled, pulling him away from his sisters crib he pushed the man up against the wall and whispered harshly "I purposely missed every vital organ now tell me what does Danzo have planned?!"

the masked man just returned a blank stare and stayed silent, growling a little Naruto punched the man in the chest by the heart making the shadowy figure gasp, seeing the seal on the exposed tongue Naruto knew the man wasn't rather couldn't talk ripped his blade across his abdomen cutting his stomach and liver he then pulled his kunai out and watched as the man bled out while holding his mouth shut and pushing him against the wall.

when he was sure the man was dead he grabbed the man and walked over to the window and tossed him out and watched as the body went up in flames, Naruto went back to his spot covered in blood _'Danzo what do you and the elders have planned'_

 **Next morning**

Sitting in the same position a blood covered Naruto saw the door open only to hear a gasp from a male who then rushed in revealing it to be his father before he could shout or panic too much Naruto called out quietly "Father behind you."

Minato hearing his son turned and saw Naruto standing covered in blood he then got in Hokage mode instead of concerned father mode said "What happened here jonin Uzumaki?"

Naruto stood a little straighter and said two words that would piss him off to no end "Danzo, ROOT"

Minato face became furious and said in a harsh whisper "Where is the body?"

Naruto looked away "the body self-destructed, after I killed the man who wasn't talking I felt a build-up of chakra that reminded me of the self-destruct seals you showed me that one time so I dragged the body and tossed the body out the room and watched as it was engulfed in flames until only ashes were left."

Minato nodded before walking out the room and quickly wrote a seal and placed it on the floor and watched as the puddle and trail of blood was sucked up into the seal. Looking at Naruto he smiled "No need to freak your mother out, I suggest you head home and change the last thing we need is an on edge Kushina"

Naruto nodded "right" before jumping out the window.

Turning to his sleeping wife he moved to her bedside but not before saying good morning to Fuka who seemed to be awake and making gurgling sounds at him.

 **5 YEARS LATER, 16 YEAR OLD NARUTO, 3 YEARS BEFORE DEFECTION.**

Walking past the council chambers on his way to his father's office Naruto saw a civilian council member enter _'strange the council don't have a meeting today.'_

Using a camouflage jutsu he snuck in behind the council member and made his way into the corner of the room and saw the entire civilian council and elders were there wondering what they were doing Naruto listened.

"So it is decided we will incite one of the noble clans to stage a coup d'état but use the confusion of everything and have Danzo's ROOT dispose of the Hokage and his followers" said a fat looking councillor.

Naruto hearing that let his eyes widen but they went steely with hate a moment later when he heard the next comment that took all his self-control not to unleash his new lightning jutsu on them.

"Yes but we leave the Hokage's wife and daughter alive so we can use them as breeding stock to strengthen the village." said Danzo.

after a chorus of agreement and sick looks from most of them and they then left waiting for them to be gone Naruto dropped his camouflage _'shame I have no proof but I will keep my eye on the civilian council and figure out which clan they will incite. I'm on to you Danzo; at least we made you fail in capturing my sister.'_

Leaving the council chamber he decided not to get a mission but to head back home and help his sister with her kunai and shurikenjutsu.

Arriving home he saw the five year old Fuka with her shoulder length hair in twin spiky fluffy ponytails either side of her head wearing a red and black Kunoichi outfit throw a kunai and miss the target completely smiling a little he walked out until he was standing right behind her waiting for her to throw the next one he saw her grip was slightly wrong and her feet weren't spread wide enough she then threw it and he watched as it missed again by miles.

taking his opportunity he placed his hand on the top of her head garnering her attention turning she looked up to see her cool, calm and composed older brother in his black sleeveless shirt with short sleeve mesh armour under and blue trousers and white like ankle bracers over the top of his trousers and black sandals. She also looked at and smiled at the skull ear ring she got him dangling from his right ear. taking in his appearance she grinned even wider seeing the smile creep along his face jumped and hugged him tightly "Nii-chan what are you doing I thought you were getting a mission?"

Naruto just shook his head "Well I am on a mission to correct such an atrocious shurikenjutsu stance" he finished with a smirk as she watched her huff.

Huffing and crossing her arms Fuka turned slightly "Well that's how the academy instructors showed me"

Naruto hearing that frowned imperceptibly at that _'So they are willingly sabotaging her studies already, well not if I can help it'_ crouching down at head height he placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her so she was facing him said "Well then how about I show you a better way and you use my way no matter what the sensei's say and if you get in trouble just tell them I told you to okay" he finished with a smile and closing his eyes as well.

Fuka seeing her chance nodded "Yay Naru-Nii-chan is the best" as she said that latched onto him and kissed his cheek sloppily. Letting go she moved back with a look of determination.

Seeing her ready Naruto walked around her used his foot and spread her stance wider and leaned over her and adjusted her grip ever so slightly he then made her face the target and told her to throw the kunai. While she was distracted Naruto turned and started walking away after seeing the Kunai hit the target albeit not the centre but she still hit the target.

Fuka turned around with a beaming smile only to frown when she saw her big brother walking away shouted "Naru-Nii-chan where are you going?"

Naruto just looked back over his shoulder and raised his left hand slightly waving "You hit the target all you need now is to practice then one day you'll be as good as mama, father and me, until then keep practicing."

Fuka seeing him and hearing him nodded _'I'll practice till I'm stronger than you big brother then I will be the one protecting you..._ ONE DAY BIG BROTHER I WILL BE PROTECTING YOU NOT THE OTHER WAY" she thought then shouted outloud at the end.

Naruto hearing allowed his normally straight face to break into a small smile as he passed by his mother who came to check on Fuka.

Kushina seeing the smile on Naruto's face made her happy but what made her heart swell was the interaction between brother and sister and what they said to each other. and if she had to be honest Naruto's method of training Fuka was very good showing her the basics and getting her to the point she could do it and telling her to practice before leaving her to her own devices.

Once Naruto was gone she frowned a little at what Fuka said about the teachers showing her the bad stance. She then figured Naruto was going to talk to Minato about it but just to make sure she would tell him tonight.

 **Hokages office**

Arriving at his fathers office Naruto lent against his normal wall before speaking jostling his fathers concentration on his paper work "You know the teachers of the academy have already started to sabotage her training, I just had to sort out her shurikenjutsu stance."

Minato hearing that put down his pen sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "I had a feeling this would happen but not in her first year, don't worry I will have it sorted by monday."

Naruto nodded his head and said "Father?"

Minato just waved him to continue, seeing the gesture Naruto pushed on "I was wondering if I could have permission to enter the archives and personal files of the academy staff"

Minato hearing that was intrigued "Do you reckon this is linked to something bigger"

Naruto pushed off the wall and lied "I don't know but It can't hurt to prod around into certain peoples backgrounds."

Minato nodded "Yes you have permission to proceed with your request"

Naruto nodded and walked out the door.

Minato just sat there "this could be troubling indeed."

 **4 hours later and one large stack of manila folders later.**

 _'Interesting so most of the academy instructors have ties to the civilian council along with most of the non clan shinobi...troublesome indeed...'_ thought Naruto as he stretched letting his back crack a little making him sigh. _'...It also seems that the Uchiha clan may not need to be incited to start a rebellion thanks to them being isolated to the outskirts of the village...I wonder if Itachi and Shisui know?'_

standing he started putting all the files back before heading home for the night.

 **2, 1/2 YEARS LATER 19 YEAR OLD NARUTO 6 MONTHS BEFORE DEFECTION**

standing by his father, Naruto frowns at the report Itachi gives about the Uchiha planning a coup. _'their not the only ones the civilian council and elders are using the Uchiha coup attempt as a distraction to get at father, but to think the Uchiha are still willing to revolt even with father allowing them to be part of the village after removing Lord 2nds rule. this village is truly corrupt to the core.'_

Naruto was broken from his thoughts when he heard his father "Thank you for the report Itachi concerning the Uchiha clan that will be all"

"Hai Hokage sama" was all he said in a voice deviod of all emotion as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Minato turned to Naruto "Your dismissed to I need to finish reading the report and fill in a little more paperwork then I'll be home."

Naruto nodded and disappeared in a normal shunshin.

Arriving out the back of the Uzumaki home he saw his sister lying on her back with her knuckles all bloodied and bruised along with her clothing covered in sweat as was her hair, he also saw a half dead clone next to her.

chuckling to himself he walked over and picked the now 8 year old Fuka bridle style as he picked her up he felt her snuggle into his chest and start to snore softly, shaking his head he walked back to the house going through the lounge he created a clone and told it to grab some bandages and disinfectant. walking up the stairs Naruto walked into her room and saw it still had blue painted walls with some whirlpool motifs on it along with some sea creatures like dolphins and sharks.

Lying her gently on her bed he saw the clone had snuck in and placed the bandages and disinfectant on her bedside cabinet. grabbing the disinfectant he grabbed a cloth and started wiping her bleeding hand getting a whimper from the sleeping girl. grabbing the bandage he firmly tied it around her knuckles and hands, when he was finished he got a piece of paper and wrote a small note on it and placed it on top of a scroll on her bedside table, gathering the stuff he used he bent over and kissed her on the forehead before turning and walking out the room and turning her lights off and closing the door.

the next morning when Fuka woke up she looked at her hands and saw them bandaged looking over she saw a scroll and note picking up the note she read aloud _'Fuka-chan I saw your having trouble with your clone jutsu so I thought I would give you a push in the right direction also I will let you in on a secret Me and Kaa-chan can't do the clone jutsu thanks to our large chakra reserves we are Uzumaki after all,_

 _Also it is all fine in training hard thats what makes a good ninja but what makes a great ninja is knowing your limits and not showing off remember that._

 _Love Your Naru-Nii-chan'_

after reading the note Fuka smiled _'Nii-chan always thinking about my safety'_

opening the scroll she read

 _the Shadow clone Jutsu_

 _A rank jutsu_

 _handsigns clone seal followed by tiger_

 _heavy chakra cost don't attempt if your not a jonin or Uzumaki'_

After reading the Scroll she ran outside to learn it.

standing on the roof of the house watching as Fuka practiced Naruto muttered "Forgive me Fuka but I won't be around for awhile it is time I return to the Shadow Op's" he said as he placed on a Reaper mask since it was symbolic of his lenght of time as a member of the secret cult like section of the village.

he then disappeared in a lightning shunshin.

For the next 6 months Naruto used his position as a Shadow Op to spy on the Uchiha, Civilian Council and Elders.

during the six months Fuka was sitting in the kitchen of the house sipping tea while her Mama was washing some dishes. seeing her father walk in and sit by her Fuka asked "Tou-chan wheres Nii-chan he's been away over a month? Is it because he hates me because I'm not as good as him?"

hearing her Kushina stiffened and walked over and pulled an almost crying Fuka into a hug while Minato sighed "Your brother is a special case Fuka even I can't read the boy sometimes regardless Naruto doesn't hate you at all if anything he loves you deeply and would do anything for you, as for where he is even I can't tell you that because it is covert."

Kushina seeing Minato had said his part smiled and added "I remeber him telling me one time saying he is fine if you ever start to hate him, because of him being a shinobi so it is only logical. I told him that would never happen and you no what he laughed and said being the best isn't all what it is cracked up to be, when you have power you become arrogant and isolated from the world no matter how coverted and sort after you were in the beginning, but with the two of us it is different we're both flesh and blood, I will always be there for her even if it is only as an obstacle for her to overcome even if she did hate me thats what big brothers are for." said Kushina to Fuka who sniffled and looked at her puffy eyed.

"But I love Nii-chan I could never hate him, besides he is the reason I train constantly so one day I can stand by his side and not have him worry about me." she said while hugging Kushina.

Minato just smiled at that before excusing himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 DEFECTION**

"Good they are still in there, time to rid this village of it's corrupt filth." muttered Naruto as he sunk into the ground. moving under the ground heading towards the largest Chakra signature, after a minute Naruto slowly came up out of the ground not making a sound while masking his prescene from the rooms occupants.

when he was fully out the ground with one of his custom Kunai he struck forward and stabbed Danzo through the back of the head spraying blood all over the place and soaking the old mans clothing pulling it free he made sure that Danzo hadn't used his stolen eye to fake his death. Seeing Danzo was properly dead he turned to Homaru and Koharu who were shocked at seeing Danzo die so easily they didn't even realise they had two lightning covered kunai embeded in their hearts. Naruto after that moved and destroyed all the civilians that were present in the room.

after seeing his handy work of 40 dead people lying or seated by there council positions.

looking towards the door Naruto disappeared with a lightning shunshin to the Uchiha compound. walking to the front gate he saw a couple of Uchiha guarding the gate walking up to them they didn't even stand a chance as he unsealed a tanto and stabbed the two through the chests killing them. leaving them where they fell Naruto moved from house to house and killed without mercy Man, women and child the children were especially hard since a lot of them were around the same age as Fuka.

Considering he killed Danzo he didn't really care about destroying the eyes of his victims. Moving to the main house he knew Sasuke and Mikoto were at his home visiting Fuka and Kushina, while Itachi was out on a mission. walking through the front door he moved into the main room of the house and saw Fugaku kneeling on the ground without looking at Naruto "So these are the Hokage orders?"

Naruto just stared at the man and replied simply "No!" and as he did he swung his tanto and severed fugaku's spine killing him.

leaving the compound he took to the rooves until the main gates were in sight when he saw it was guarded cursing he landed near them and imbeded a kunai in ones stomach pulled it out before kicking him out the way as he did the other charged with two kunai, Dodging the mans first strike he dropped his shoulder into the mans gut winding him as the man doubled over they spun around and with his spare kunai he stabbed him in the base of the skull.

Removing his Kunai he cleaned them and placed them back in his holster only to hear a gasp he turned and saw his sister staring at his blood covered form. he stood there in his Shadow Op's uniform which consisted of the ANBU unform but in black he also had only his headband round his head hence why his sister recognised him.

Fuka who saw her brother jumping along the rooftops while she was looking out the window of her room while Sasuke and Mikoto spoke with her mother jumped out the window and followed him, when she caught up finally she could only gasp as she watched him kill the two gate guards within a couple of seconds, that was when she froze not only at the sight of the dead bodies but the cold gaze of her brothers solely focused on her. she then stuttered out "Naruto what are you doing...I dont understand?"

As she finished she flinched as she felt something cut her leg looking down she saw one of his Kunai just behind her with some of her pants still attached to it. Naruto still standing side on and Illuinated by the moon with his wine purple eyes radiating power "My foolish little sister **Hell veiwing"**

as he said that he made her watch him killing all the people over and over which lasted no more than 40 seconds before he stopped the jutsu when he did he watched dispassionately as she collapsed to her knees. She then managed to stutter out a feeble "...W-Why...?"

Naruto turned to face her fully "You ask why I have many reasons but mainly I did it on a whim to test my ability"

Fuka still on her knees had tears streaming down her face looked at him making his heart clench "You did all this just to test your ability, are you really telling me you murdered all those people just to test your ability how do you think this will make mother, father, Mikoto goddomazu, Sasuke-kun and Itachi-kun feel"

Still staring at her "It was of great importance"

Naruto was about to leave but was halted by Fuka who had somehow latched onto his hand "No...no this isn't like you at all Naru-Nii-chan."

Naruto just pulled his hand away "I have only acted like the older brother you desired so I wouldn't have my movements arouse suspicion from father and mother, that and I wanted to find out how powerful you were I needed to find a worthy opponent to test the limits of my ability and who better than the jinchuuriki and daughter of the hokage...Now I have made you hate me, now you have the desire to defeat me which is the only reason I am allowing you to live, don't you see this is all for my own benefit...heehehhehe"

he then removed his hand from her making her flinch and step back making Naruto sigh "Don't worry Fuka your not even worth killing..." he then turned and started walking away said "If you wish to kill me one day in hate and revenge surviving in such an unsightly manner as this by all means flee, cling to your wreched life and then one day when you possess the same power as me come back and face me."

after that he appeared in front of her and punched her in the stomach knocking her out cold. seeing her out cold he turned and disappeared off deep into the land of fire. all before Midnight

 **11:00pm 2 hours after the murders**

Minato sitting in his office sighed as he filled in somemore paperwork as he was placing it on the done pile the door to his office burst open and Kakashi and Asuma Sarutobi barge through. Looking up and seeing the frantic looks they had Minato was immediatly on alert quickly said Asuma report first then Kakashi.

hearing his authoritive tone they composed themselves and gave their report

Asuma who was told to go first "Lord Hokage we just found your daughter knocked out and wounded by the main gate with two dead chunin guards nearby. Shes currently at the hospital with lady kushina, Mikoto and Sasuke."

Minato hearing his daughter was hurt and he had two dead ninja was angry considering his clenched fists before looking at Kakashi who gulped knowing his news was just going to make his sensei more angry "Ah sensei I was by the council chambers when I smelt blood, so I investigated and well the entire civilian council and the three elders were all dead."

Minato didn't know what to think he was in a state of shock and was about to go and investigate when a purple haired cat masked Anbu appeared kneeling in front of him. Sighing Minato said "report and please kami be good news"

Neko just shook her head "Sorry Lord Hokage but me and my team were patroling by the Uchiha compound when we found them all massacred none were spared"

Minato when he heard that nearly fainted, an entire noble clan, closing his eyes and taking a calming breath he closed his eyes and said "get all the Anbu out searching for the person of people responsible I have a feeling they are all connected."

the three in front of him nodded before going to the council room to look at the dead before going to see the other murder sights.

 **in the Hospital**

Sitting by Fuka's bed Kushina was looking at worriedly as she held her hand she was also being comforted by Sasuke and Mikoto.

"Kushina-chan at least she is alive which is fortunte considering where Asuma found her" said Mikoto as she squeezed Kushina's shoulder.

Kushina just nodded "Yeah I am grateful but why would someone kill the guards but then just knock her out and run the risk of being identified?"

Mikoto could only shake her head "I have no Idea."

Sasuke who was looking at his best friend tugged on both his mother and Kushina's skirts "Kushina goddomazu, Kaa-chan is Fuka chan going to be alright?" he said with his voice heavily laced with concern.

Mikoto decided to answer instead picked the 8 yr old Sasuke up "Fuka-chan will be fine Sasuke-kun don't worry"

Sasuke only nodded and patted Kushina on the shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

it was then Minato appeared in the room via a yellow flash looking round the room he saw Fuka was fine but out cold, Kushina by her bedside holding her hand and Mikoto and sasuke comforting her.

Sighing Minato gets ready to tell them what has transpired "I have grave news..."

Kushina hearing Minato had bad news looked at him as did the other concious occupants of the room "What is it Minato-kun...whats happened?"

Minato had the decency to look at the ground "the elder and civilian half of the council and the Uchiha who are currently in the compound were all found murdered...there were no survivors."

hearing the Uchiha who were in the compound were all dead caused Sasuke to go blank and Mikoto to look at Minato wide eyed before blubbering "I know things were...I thought we had time...but who other than the higher ups knew...you didn't did you Minato?"

Minato pretty much shook his head at all her questions "I didn't order it, it was as far as we know completly random but we are luanching an investigation and looking into the activities of all the people who were killed to see if this was random or if there is a reason, but as far as we know at the moment we believe the council, Uchiha and the incident at the front gate are all interlinked how we don't know but we believe it was possibly two people that did this but when Fuka wakes up I need to ask her some questions." Minato finished while looking at the three in front of him.

Mikoto was comforting Sasuke and kushina was holding on to Fuka's hand with both hers and had pulled her chair closer.

Minato was about to leave the room when Fuka sat bolt up right and shouted out of the Blue "NARU-NII-CHAN WHY DID YOU KILL THEM" she then started sobbing incoherently. Kushina breaking out of her shock at Fuka suddenly waking sat on the bed and hugged the crying girl.

Minato forgetting his daughter was crying just allowed her words to ring in his head _'why did you kill them.'_

Mikoto and sasuke were releved she was awake, but Mikoto also had a knot forming in her stomach at hearing what she heard Fuka say. creating a shadow clone she then said to Sasuke "Sasuke-kun can you go get a bite to eat with my shadow clone as I think Hokage-sama wishes to talk with Fuka about the killings now."

Sasuke whose mind hadn't registered what Fuka said and shrugged it off as a bad dream nodded and left holding the clones hand.

Minato breaking out of his stupor sat on the opposite side of Fuka's bed and waited a minute seeing the girl calm down Kushina gently turned her so she was facing her daddy who said "Fuka dear...Who did Naruto Kill and where is he?" he asked as calmly as possible.

Fuka hearing the question sniffelled a little and replyed "he show me...all of them struck down by his hand first was the old bandaged guy you always complain about, then the other two old people that you complain about followed by ah 37 other people...he then show me Miko goddomazu's family and killing them while they slept he even killed the children, he then showed me him killing Fugaku-san then nothing he ended it and tuanted me by telling me he did it all to test himself."

Minato hearing that sighed and looked away _'to think he would influence her under a genjutsu and show her such brutality...where did we go wrong Naruto where?'_

Kushina hearing her daughter say that her sweet kind sochi killed them made her shake her head _'No...no sochi why would you do such a thing this isn't you at all.'_

Mikoto to was thinking along the same lines as Kushina and placed a reassuring hand on her best friends shoulder.

Minato not wanting to learn anymore but knew he had to bit the proverbal bullet and asked "Fuka did Naruto say anything else to you anything of importance?"

Fuka nodded timidly "he said the only reason he was nice to me was so he could see if I had the potential to be a worthy opponent for him in the future one that could test his limits, also he called me a Jinchuuriki and said that I should live in hate him and seek revenge...BUT I KNOW NARU-NII AND THAT ISN'T LIKE HIM I'M GOING TO GET STRONG LIKE HE SAID TO THEN I'M GOING TO KICK HIS ASS AND GET SOME ANSWERS BEFORE GIVING HIM ANOTHER ASS WHOOPING AND HUGGING HIM TO DEATH...oh what did he mean by calling me a jinchuuriki?" she finished with a qizzical look on her face.

Minato and the others all smiled _'at least she won't be consumed by revenge'_ Minato meanwhile had an added extra thought _'dam it Naruto why did you have to tell her she was a Jinchuuriki'_

Sighing this time Kushina pulled her closer and lifted up her T-shirt showing her flat stomach with the seal showing on it "Fuka remember how mummy said she had a big bad meanie fox inside me at one stage but was then taken away and controlled by a bad man who attacked the village and that the third Hokage died killing said beast?"

Fuka for her part nodded remembering it being her bed time story when she was younger and being taught it in the academy "Yeah I remember...why?"

Kushina continued "And remember your Fuinjutsu lessons on various seals and how I told you about the forbidden shiki hakke no fuin?"

Fuka again nodded still not quite getting it.

"Well Lord third didn't kill the fox he sealed it inside you with the shiki hake no fuin jutsu making you like what I used to be a Jinchuuriki, you are pretty much a jailor and kyuubi is your prisoner or say the Kyuubi is the kunai inside you the storage scroll and if I ever hear you call yourself a monster I will bend you over my knee and give you a good spanking missy!" Kushina added on the end.

Fuka hearing what her mother said nodded at her explaination said "SOoo I have a mass fluff ball in my tummy?"

that statement casued Kushina and Mikoto to giggle allowing Minato to answer once more "pretty much yes, and as you get older like your mother who I believe befriended the 'fluff ball and nearly became a perfect Jinchuuriki...but your mother will explain all that to you later, I myself have to go back to my office and send out my ANBU out to capture your wayward brother. Wish me luck." he finished before leaving in a yellow flash leaving the three female to talk.

Arriving back at his office Minato was filling a new bingo book submission while allowing a stray tear to roll down his face in front of him was Kakashi who was looking on sadly and just backed up Fuka's claim since he managed to pick up Naruto's scent all over the uchiha compound, council chambers and where the two guards and Fuka were found.

 **Name:** Naruto Uzumaki

 **Bingo Book Rank:** S Rank

 **Village:** hidden leaf formerly

 **Village Rank:** ANBU, being groomed as possible successor as Hokage

 **Family:**

Kushina Uzumaki Red hot habenero (mother)

Minato Namikaze The Yellow Flash(Father)

Fuka Uzumaki (Sister)

 **Bloodline:** none

 **Kills:** Konoha Civilian and elder council along with all the Uchiha in the village at the time (32 out on mission) all in one night without raising alarm and escaping only leaving one survivor his sister so she could spread the word of his actions

 **Ninjutsu:** Kage

 **Taijutsu:** Anbu

 **Kenjutsu:** Anbu

 **intelligence:** 5

 **strength:** 5

 **Stamina:** 5

 **Genjutsu:** Anbu

 **Fuinjutsu:** Master (Kage)

 **Speed:** Kage

 **Bio:** genin age 7, chunin age 8, Tokubetsu jonin age 10, ANBU age 11 stayed in ANBU for 9 years.  
 **Status:** DO NOT APPROACH ALONE IF UNDER RANK OF ANBU  
 **Reward:** alive: 300,000,000 ryo; dead: 50,000,000 ryo

finishing writing it out he summoned a toad "Gamatobi, please take this to the HUNTER headquarters and have our bingo book updated" said toad saluted and poofed away.

he then looked up to see his ANBU commander in front of him kneeling sighing "have the land of fire scoured completely you will actively search him out over the next week after that it will be passive searching. understood!"

The ANBU commander nodded "HAI" and left in a puff of smoke.

Minato then placed his head in his hands "Why Kakashi...why would Naruto do this?"

Kakashi who knew Naruto fairly well hummed "Well I do know this...Everything and I mean everything Naruto did was for a reason, So whether we like it or not all I can say is Naruto probably had a dam good reason for doing what he did."

"You know your probably right, but as soon as this goes public which it will the civilians will have riot and the other Nations will think we are a laughing stock" replied Minato.

Kakashi nodded before adding "just a hunch sensei but maybe you should update Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama on this and have them search for little Naruto-kun"

Minato nodded and started writing the appropriate letters and dismissing Kakashi.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

 **THE HIDDEN ROCK**

"Yo Gramps some interesting info came out of the hidden leaf"

"what information Kurotsuchi" said the old man as he averted his attention from his paperwork for a second. with excitement that hadn't been seen in a while.

"That Konoha has just been crippled badly but I'll let you read the bingo book I garentee you'll be laughing up a storm when you finish, oh turn to page 300." said Kurotsuchi as she handed her grandfather the bingo.

frowning since the back 10 pages were usually reserved for S ranks started reading-

 **THE HIDDEN SAND**

 _'our ally has been signifcicantly, this could be a chance for the sand to rise to greatness again'_ thought the fourth Kazekage

 **THE HIDDEN CLOUD**

"Would you look at that the Hokages son has gone rouge interesting...Mabui send some shock troops after him" said an abnormally large dark skinned man.

Mabui dressing in a suit bowed and headed off to do what she had been asked.

the large man turned to another darkskinned man and a pale skinned man "tighten up our boarders I have no wish for an S rank criminal to try and take refuge in my country understood"

the two men nodded "Of course lord raikage/so dull" replied the pale skinned man and dark skinned man respectively.

 **AKATSUKI**

"So we are once again all gathered again" stated a hunched back figure with a tail waring the same black cloak with red clouds on it as the other six members present. standing around on the tips of two large stone hands sticking out the ground.

A man with purple ringed eyes before anyone else could talk spoke up calmly "Yes it appears so but with good reason Zetsu has found our last two members."

"Well who are they hmm...do they like art!" said a yellow haired teen

Pein who had spoken before closed his eyes "Deidara, I will let Zetsu explain who they are."

it was then all heads snapped to a venus flytrap looking guy with a black half and a white half. **"Yes we have found them the first one surprised us greatly they he managed to kill the entire Uchiha clan as well as the elder and civilian council of the hidden leaf village...** the second Konan sempai will be happy to know is a another girl... **has gained a form immortality through joining a cult who whorship the goddess of slaughter and destruction** and went on a mad rampage through her home village slaughtering the majority of the populace before leaving." started the black half and finished the white half.

Konan gave no outward emotion of her feeling about having another girl join the group _'finally another girl to talk to.'_

it was then a snake looking man with yellow slit eyes spoke annoyed that the organisations spy diliberatly dodged using the names "would you just tell us their names and who is going to recruit them.?"

Pein answered for the snake man "yes the woman is Hidan no last name and the other was very surprising the flesh and blood of the fourth hokage his eldest Naruto Uzumaki. As for that I want to wait awhile before deciding who is going to recuit them into the fold."

"your joking right there's no way I mean I hate the leaf but to have there heroes son kill of a noble clan and half there council" said a shark looking man.

Orochimaru meanwhile _'dam all my plans for nothing curse you Uzumaki_ _guess I will be leaving earlier than execpted'_

the rest of the organisation including peins second in command Konan were pretty much left speechless at what was said.

after discussing for another five minutes the direction the Akatsiki would be moving forward they all left.

 **WITH NARUTO.**

"what to do...hmm bounty hunting, looks like I will have to cause some mayhem" muttered Naruto as he was walking along the boarder of grass and waterfall country. that was when he heard a scream followed by cursing, deciding to investigate Naruto jumped into the trees and darted towards the sound.

after a minute of running Naruto stood leaning against the tree trunk he was on and watch with an amused smirk before muttering "not what I was expecting, might as well watch the show"

what had made him smirk was the fact a Silver haired purple eyed bombshell with a triple bladed red and black scythe wearing only a leather bra top that held back a heaving set of f cup boobs with cloth pants that had holes in them exposing much of her legs not leaving much to the imagination, he also saw she had some type of preist like robes hanging from a tree branch.

She was screaming in ecstasy as she pulled a kunai out of her stomach as she decapitated the one who did while sporting a manical grin as the mans blood showered her. she then turned to the rest of the people who happened to Iwa ninja "HEY FUCKERS COME MAKE ME FEEL PAIN WHILE I LAUGH AS I REMOVE YOUR LIMBS."

Naruto just shook his head and appeared on the branch that her robes were on and sat down and watch the carnage that would follow.

Hidan screamed and chraged as she did she draggd her scythe along the ground so it left a gouge she then swung the scythe forward and shouted "OH JASHIN-SAMA ACCEPT THESE HEATHANS AS SACRIFICES"

with that the scythe connected with one mans chest while the others jumped out the way. Hidan seeing her enemies back a little way swung her scythe but let it go like a kunai but swung the her arm left making the scythe move as if possessed the Iwa nin were so surprised they forgot to move allowing the scythe to nick them getting a few drops on the blade.

bringing her blade back she shouted as she drew a circle with a triangle on the ground with blood and licked her scythe blade. the Iwa nin taking her pause to there advantage fired a fire jutsu each at her engulfing her in flames Naruto was about to leave since he thought the girl was gone but he did have to admit she had peeked his interest when he saw the four Iwa ninja drop dead covered in third degree burns.

Turning his attention back to the battlefield Naruto looked at where the girl was and saw her body was black with a basic skeleton like pattern and she was giggling dare he say cutely at the wounds she suffered which were the exact same as the three dead men.

Naruto continued to watch the girl in facination as the black pigmination drained away revealing her milky white skin once again, deciding to make himself known stood up on the branch and proceeded to clap.

Hidan who was smirking in satisfaction at sacrificing the heathens for Jashin-sama she was about to go and grab her robe but jumped.

...clap...clap...clap...clap...

Hidan turning fully looked up and saw red head standing right by her robe clapping, doing what she did best to cover her surprise and the fact she had been snuck up on shouted "OI RED HOW ABOUT YOU FUCKING COME DOWN HERE SO I CAN TORTURE YOU FOR JASHIN-SAMA"

Naruto merely raised an eyebrow "Charmed to meet you as well madame, but I must say I am impressed at your handy work." he said gesturing with his head in the direction of the dead ninja.

Hidan looked at him and said "Hey your here for my bounty too aren't you...what sort of coward are you to wait until I was tired."

Naruto merely waved his hand dismissively "I have no interest in fight..." Naruto didn't get a chance to finish since he had to hurriedly drop to the ground thanks to a thrown scythe courtesy of Hidan. as he pulled some ninja wire from his hip pouch.

He listened to Hidan with small amused smile "OI you weren't supposed to dodge you prick stand still so I can sacrifice your sexist ass!"

deciding to indulge her accusation "And how am I sexist when I would rather talk than fight with someone of such beauty, besides you wouldn't be able to touch me."

Hidan hearing a challenge and ignoring his compliment shouted "OI THATS IT, COME ON YOU FUCKER IF YOU BEAT ME I LISTEN IF NOT THEN YOU BECOME MY SACRIFICE"

Naruto just shook his head and disappeared from veiw shocking Hidan who was looking for him had her eyes widen as she felt the pleasurable sensation for wire cutting into her body from her ankles up to her chest while binding her arms to her side, she then had the sensation of falling and before she knew it she was lying on her stomach looking at the crouched form of Naruto pointing one of his custom kunai at her. Naruto just smiled "So are you going to listen now? or am I going to have to inflict some pleasurable pain on you until you crumble into a writhing orgasmic mess?"

Hidan hearing the last threat was sorely pushed to tell him to do it but she had some sembilence of honor and a deal was a deal, so she just huffed puffed out her cheeks and looked away "Fine I'll listen but first UN-FUCKING TIE ME YOU RED HEADED BASTARD" she finished shouting at the top of her lungs.

Naruto stood up and cleared one ear with his pinkie and went to her right side and flicked his Kunai severing the knot that held her.

seeing she was free he walked over and leaned against the tree that had her robe on and waited.

Hidan getting up and composing herself snatched her robe from the tree and pulled it on over her head and smoothed it out when she was done Naruto saw the sides of the robe were cut out revealing her milky skin, and the neck line was cut very low all the way to belly button with a rope buckle just under her bust, the rest of the robe reached to her ankles but had slits down the sides all the way up to her mid thigh for ease of movement.

seeing she had composed herself and had placed her deadly looking scythe on her back spoke...

 **an hour later**

"Your not much of a talker are you and where the hell are we going anyway" asked Hidan as she looked at Naruto who had his hands in his pockets, she was then surprised when he spoke.

"we're going deep into the land of grass where I hear or rather the bingo book says there is a criminal group with a high bounties there and I thought it would be fun destroying them completely you know think of it as our first mission as partners."

Hidan looked at him with an unbelieving look _'when he puts it like that, but his eyes oh they make me shiver at all the things he could...whoa girl you only met him an hour ago.'_ "Well at least you know how to treat a girl" she muttered.

Naruto hearing her smirked a little he then saw they were coming towards a castle of some kind and stopped before bringing out his own personal bingo book and opened it to the correct page, nodding to himself he closed the book and put it in his pouch before shoving his hands in his pockets and saying "Well that walk was a lot shorter than I thought it was going to be, Hidan dear feast your eyes in there your lust for blood and pain will be sated and my need to blow off steam and earn some money will be curbed"

Hidan did a very un-hidan like thing and sqealed like a little girl before charging to the castle to sacrifice them to her jashin-sama, Naruto shook his head and walked at a sedate pace and applied some chakra to the seals he placed on his feet and slowly lifted off the ground he then lent forward and started moving toward the castle while channeling some lightning through his hands, looking down he saw Hidan rear her fist back and with a amazing show of strength caved the front entrance in allowing her access, he then smirked slightly as the screams of pain and Hidans beautiful manical laughter reached his ears... _'whoa hold on beautiful where did that come from...eh never mind'_ he thought with a shrug.

As he passed over the parapets Naruto saw some of the ninja and thugs running towards the screams sighing he did a couple of hand signs and muttered " **Ligthning style electromagnetic murder** "

as he said that a large wave of yellow ligthning erupted from his hands and landed in front of the Ninja and thugs running towards Hidan stopping them in their tracks making them look up at him, when he was sure he had their attention he called "Your fights with me, Now let me show you the power of thunder and lightning!"

as he said that he threw his hands forward and said loudly "Now let me show you true power Secret **Lightning style providence of the heavenly god** " his body became engulfed in a yellow dome of lightning he then held his left hand to the sky and pointed his right at the group of ninja and thugs staring at him, all of a sudden a large blue lightning bolt appeared out of nowhere making the dome go green before all the power of the bolt and dome compressed about his body.

the people on the ground watched in shock as his right hand got brighter and brighter so bright they had to cover there eyes and missed the 10 meter wide beam of lightning shoot from his hand and impact on the group before expanding till it was about 30 meters wide engulfing them all.

when the light cleared Naruto looked on with satisfaction as the people who were at the epicenter were completely atomised while those towards the outskirts were all dead from sevre electrical burns "Behold the power of the gods"

Hidan who had just finished sacrificing some heathens and bathing in their blood was about to start one of her rituals when she saw her new partner floating in the air looking all hunky and like a vengeful angel ready to bring devine judgement on all the heathens below. _'hunky the hell, fucking asshat making me all girly...oh that looks like it's going to hurt'_ she thought as she saw the light compress about him before shooting a large beam of lightning that when it hit caused anyone to be to scream in pain.

Hidan while she was watching unconiously started rubbing her thighs together "Oh my that was glorious mmhhmm UFUFUFU" she giggled evilly at the end before jumping out the window and drawing a circle with a triangle in the middle and lying down in the middle and impaling herself through the middle. and started chanting something in jiberish.

Naruto cut the chakra to the seals keeping him afloat slowly dropped to the ground and walked over to a nearby wall and closed his eyes and waited for her to finish her ritual.

An hour later Naruto opened one eye and saw Hidan standing herself up and dusting herself off at the same time. Pushing off the wall he was lent against he walked forward to her "Well you have fun partner?"

Hidan hearing his question grinned her head off at him "Of course I sacrificed all those heathens to Jashin-sama, So Naruto where to now, since I have decided to travel with you."

 _'Wait didn't we al... you know what nevermind...'_ sighing which he had done quite a lot of since meeting his new partner replied "Well once we cash in the bounties on these guys, I'll let you choose where we go next or what you want us to do."

"Well would you look at that a regular prince charming ain't ya, After the bounty I want to have some fun in the land of rice and depending on which big fish we meet I'll choose then."

Naruto nodded not really minding what they were going to do.

 **Somewhere in the Land of Fire**

Poof

"Argh what does Jiraiya want this time" grumbled a Buxom blonde as she downed a cup of sake much to her apprentices dismay.

the toad that appeared croaked with narrowed eyes before answering **"Sorry Princess Tsunade but this message isnt from Jiraiya boy, but from the lad Minato and it is with great regret that I must inform you that Naruto Uzumaki has gone rouge after killing the entire elder and civilian councils and all the Uchiha who were in the village at the time, this all transpired last night. He has also been designated the rank of S in the bingo book."**

Tsunade when she heard that little Naruto one of the surprisingly few people she acted as midwife to when he was born had gone rouge narrowed her eyes dangerously before clenching her fists tightly, but then relaxed allowing her face to become unreadable turned to Shizune "Shizune we're going back home it looks like we may need to keep Fuka from doing anything stupid in regards to her brother.

Shizune who was only a couple of years older than Naruto and watched him win his chunin exams and remembered what a sweet guy he could be, was wide eyed and could only nod dumbly before getting up and walking back to the hotel room to pack with Tsunade right behind her having paid for once her tab at the bar.

 **With Jiraiya following a lead on a potentially harmful organisation that dressed in black robes with red clouds on**

Having just lost sight of the duo he was following Jiraiya was sat in a tea house going over all he and his spies knew about this shadowy and potentially dangerous group were about when.

'POOF'

looking to his left he was surprised to see the toad elder Fukusaku sitting there with a frown marring his old withered face.

seeing that whatever it was, was serious Jiraiya placed down his pen and cup of tea giving the elder toad his undivided attention.

Fukusaku seeing this grunted and started **"grave news Jiraiya boy, grave news indeed lad. Naruto lad has gone rouge after massarcring the Uchiha clan down to thirty members and slaughtering the elder and civilian council last night, Minato boy has asked you keep your eyes peeled for his activities and whereabouts and if possible apprehend him and bring him back to the village for questioning."**

Jiraiya at that moment nearly fainted at the fact that his godson had down what he had been told looked dangerously out the window "When I get my hands on that boy..."

Fukusaku seeing where his favourite summoners thoughts were going interrupted them by adding **"Minato boy also thought it prudent for me to remind and update you, Naruto was apart of the shadow Op's group for the last nine years gaining the reaper mask as the longest serving after the head nightshade and that he is an S ranked level criminal and not to be taken lightly. Also Minato doesn't even know what half of Naruto lads skills are for all they know he could have Kushina girls chakra chains"**

Jiraiya for his part couldn't wrap his head around it but ended up nodding "Tell Minato that I'm coming back to the Village to help train Fuka, something tells me she will be the only one in the future to be able to even come close to beating Naruto."

Fukasaku just nodded sagely at Jiraiya before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

 **Leaf Village**

"Itachi I can't believe this has happened to our clan how could the Hokage's son do this to us" exclaimed some extremely angry Uchiha in the Uchiha secret meeting room.

Itachi who was sitting in the spot his father would usually sit in sighed before raising his hand silencing the inssesent chatting of all the Uchiha bar his brother that remained with FUka and Kushina, looking to his mother who was to his left saw her nod, closing his eyes he started "as you may have noticed the majority of the Uchiha well all the Uchiha bar us who serve in the regular forces we're becoming increasingly paranoid, jumpy and all round acted more suspicious than normal correct..." he paused seeing them all nod in agreement since they had all seen it.

nodding himself Itachi continued "...That is because they were all planning to stage a coup d'etat against the Hokage and have the Uchiha rule supreme, what my father and the rest of the Uchiha didn't know was that Mother, myself and I believe Shisui before Danzo killed him, we were all providing the Hokage with evidence and information on the whole thing as of two days ago and a day before the killings we had enough information and evidence to have my father and Uchiha elders who were psuhing for the coup incarcerated for the rest of their natural lives.

So my belief is that Naruto didn't know this and must have gotten word that they were planning to act soon and decided for a pre-emptive strike, now before you start yelling that I support what he did is right, I'm just saying from an outside parties point of veiw it was probably the easiest and least bloody of all the options playable." Itachi finished.

One of the younger Uchiha who got over his shock at the fact his family and clan members wanted to over throw their Hokage asked with a puzzled look "Itachi-sempai, what do you mean by least bloodiest option he killed over 150 Uchiha in one night!"

Itachi was about to answer but one of the elder shinobi who fought during the third war spoke instead "It is really simple take the hidden mist for example, they are in a civil war at the moment because the seven swordsmen believed their kage to be corrupt and the coup failed but that lead to the leader becoming paranoid and taking his blame out on those with bloodlines causing them to rise up and thus starting the fourth civil war in the history of the hidden mist, Now could you imagine if the Uchiha attempted and failed we could be dead as well think of how many people would stand with the Hokage 100's then take into consideration that we are the most powerful of the 5 major nations it could spark the dawn of the fourth great ninja war which would then cause many thousands more to die, I believe Naruto-san weighed the options logically and objectivly kill 100 save 1000. Not to say I agree with what he did but thats what Itachi-sama was getting at."

Itachi just nodded his head "Yes thats what I was getting at that and the fact I knew my father and he wouldn't of engaged in negotiations of any sort. Now I will hand over to mother now you have all been caught up to speed also don't speak of this to sasuke or your comrades as at the moment everyone but the Hokage and Naruto who knew about the coup is currently lying six feet under...Mother..."

Mikoto seeing her son finish stepped forwards "Yes well as the Matriarch and as loath as I am to say it the eldest here by a bit I see you all as my children and becasue of that I will be having the same conversation with you now as I did with Sasuke this morning when I broke the news of his father and extended family being killed by one of his idols and big brother figures and his best friends brother, and I must say he acted very mature and promised me he wouldn't seek out revenge for what had been done but would get stronger so that one day he could get answers from Naruto for why he did what he did, the same goes for Fuka for that matter..." Taking a breath she activated her Sharingan which she hadn't had to do in a long time continued.

"...Now If an 8 year old boy can say that what about you, If I even so much as hear talk about revenge against the Village, the Hokage, Naruto and especially my goddaughter Fuka for what has happened, kami help that person understood or they will learn the reason as to why I was and still am known as the empress of fire."

Every Uchiha present nodded at what she said going as far as to swear on their Uchiha pride and honor (Thats like taboo if they break it.)


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3; SNAKE HUNT AND JOINING AKATUSKI**

 **2, 1/2 years later**

Naruto age: 21

Hidan (female, for all those who haven't quite figured it out) age: 22

Fuka age: 10 (same as Sasuke and the Konoha 12 with neji, tenten & lee being 1 year older)

Itachi age: 18

Minato age: 45

Kushina/Mikoto age: 44

"AWWWWW FUCK, NARUTO I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID EARLIER I NEED A HAND!" screamed Hidan as she watched her left leg and right arm be removed from her body.

Naruto who was sitting on a floating carpet sighed and stepped off it while stretching called "You know I sometimes wonder how you survived this long and made an S rank status, but then I have to remind myself you're immortal..."

"OI fuck you, stop acting all bored and aloof for once and actually show that you care, cause I know you do you red headed barstard!." said Hidan with puffed out cheeks as she lost her balance and landed on her back on Naruto's flying carpet that had appeared behind her.

slowly walking forward naruto put his hands in his pockets and said over dramatically "Yes dear, I'll make him pay for cutting your arm and leg off"

Hidan now in the process of sewing her leg back on while watching her partner blushed faintly _'I could get used to him calling me dear...urrgh eww where did that... 2 and a half years wow must have a pretty good bond now I wonder if...no never mind...this relationship is merely business.'_ "Well good hurry up cause I'm starving and your buying me dinner with your share of this guys bounty."

Naruto raised a brow but shook his head opting to file it away for after he sorted out this troublesome ronin bounty hunter that has a substantial amount on his head 27 million ryo.

Said Ronin was looking at the two and sweat dropped _'man are these guys serious I get that there S ranked shinobi and there partnership has traveled through the black market but come on, I cut her leg and arm off for fuck sakes surely that would have hurt her and then theres Naruto the scarier of the two if thats possible...alright enough if I'm going down then I'm going down swinging and hopefully taking this ass hat with me.'_

"ARRRRRHH" he screamed as he charged at low jonin speeds at Naruto who merely stood a little slouched with his hands holstered in his pockets, ducked under the first swing of the ronins sword, before leaning left then right dodging the strikes aimed at him, the Ronin then aimed at Naruto's chest but again Naruto effortlessly lent back a little.

the ronin seeing he wasn't going to get anywhere jumped back and went back to observing his opponent.

 _'I wha...he didn't move from the spot he was on'_ ranted the ronin.

Naruto gained a hidden smirk and thought _'lets end this'_ and as he said that a large golden chain burst out his chest and slammed into the chest of the ronin in less than 5 seconds of it being summoned forth.

the ronin just stood there shocked as he stared at the chain that was impaled through his chest, directly straight through his heart. he managed to raise his head and look at his killer one last time before falling to his knee and lean forward slightly dead.

closing his eyes Naruto recalled his chakra chains an ability he has kept secret since he was 15 sighed as he watched the body fall on the dusty path kicking a bit of dust up, turning to Hidan who was struggling to sew her arm back on. Walking over to her he gently took the needle and thread from her grasp like he had done so many times before mainly after a sparring match, knelt on the carpet and willed it over to the corpse of the ronin while concentrating on sewing Hidans arm back on properly.

Hidan for her part watched Naruto holding her with a noticable blush like everyother time he does this for her closed her eyes and breathed out. Opening her wine purple eyes she gazed at Naruto and said as she watched as some of the carpet threads hoisted the body onto the end of the carpet which then rolled up securing its load said "Naruto...?"

Naruto who was nearly done nodded his head "Mmmhmm...yes?"

Hidan taking her cue spoke "we've been together what 2 and half years now as partners watching each others back right?"

"Yes carry on" said Naruto who was wondering where this conversation was headed.

"Well I wanted to know if you saw me more as a friend or a business partner, or maybe more" she all but whispered the last part but Naruto just managed to pick it up.

Sighing as he finished the last stitch and tied it off made himself more comfortable on the carpet "Well in the beginning I only saw you as a business partner and a means to an end, but over the first few months you grew on me and I would say after the first oh 8 months I started seeing you as a friend and still do." he didn't add anything about her last little bit about her being something more than a friend, since he wasn't sure if he was supposed to of heard that and to be frank he wasn't sure at the moment if his feelings for her were more than just that of good friends.

Hidan hearing she was his friend and may have a chance smiled one of her very rare smiles that wasn't a sadistic or a cocky smirk nor was it a mischivious grin that she got when she was planning some kind of torture or a prank that could be considered torture that she would then try and ensnare naruto in, who hadn't fallen foul of one to date. Not that it put Hidan off no, no, no she kept trying vowing one day to be successful.

Seeing her smile, Naruto gave her a calm and gentle smile that he usually reserved for his mother or sister when he was in the leaf.

After a minute silence and being the talkative girl she is said "You know I've known you for two years now and you still haven't told me about your life in the leaf or why you killed the Uchiha clan and the civilian and elder councils."

Naurto seeing Hidan's blatant attempt to get to know him more smirked "you really want to know don't you?"

Hidan hearing his question nodded eagerly, Sighing Naruto lent back on the carpet resting on his elbows "my life in the leaf hmm let me see, It was good graduated the academy at six, chunin at 7, tokujo at 10 and then 11 I was offered to be part of a secret sect of shinobi that only the choosen members and Hokage know about they were called shadow op's and they did S-SSS ranked missions. Hmm what else I was an only child until I turned ten then my mother got pregnant with my baby sister Fuka."

Hidan hearing he had a baby sister smiled but had to wonder _'an elite shinobi at 10...man I think I was in my last year of the hotsprings academy...'_

Naruto then turned to look at Hidan "I would rather not talk about why I became a missing ninja since some of the things that one of the parties said makes my stomach crawl just thinking about it. Your turn."

Hidan hearing that let her eyes widen in surprise that something had managed to get that reaction out of him before regerstering what he said at the end.

leaning back so she was in the same position as Naruto, Hidan looked at her surroundings before looking straight up "hummmmm, well when I was five my parents were murdered by some foreign ninja from the land of lightning, I wasn't with them at the time I was at a friends house playing. But when I returned home I was met by a preistess of Jashin who presided over the ritual to make me immortal honestly I can't remember much of the ritual but what I do remember is lots of blood.

next thing I know is that I was told the pristess that saved me was going to be my master and guardian, life was alright I guess when I wasn't eating or sleeping I would be either training in the various techniques that are used by the followers of jashin which includes the ritual of immortality or I would be attending the Yugakure shinobi academy.

that was fine but I ended up having no friends by the time I graduated at 11 but I was the powerfulest in my class so I was good, I turned chunin a year later, never got to jonin since Yugakure deterioted to the point of becoming a tourist attraction, Now I know the bingo books say I killed a whole load of people but in actuallity I jus killed the village leader and some top ranking officials and I butchered the other whorshippers of Jashin-sama, which is why I am a labelled S rank criminal."

Naruto looked at her not expecting her to actually pour her heart out to him and tell him everything since she wasn't that sort of person. smiling he looked up at the sky too "well it seems both our lives aren't the most pleasent but that is the past and the past is where it belongs and now all we can do is look to the future."

Hidan nodded and stood up on the floating and moving carpet as it followed the path they were on at a moderate walking pace, stretching a little she looked down at him to see him sitting upright and crosslegged said "Speaking of future I chose the last mission. It's your turn to chose so where to?"

Naruto closed his eyes and said quietly "We're going to go to the land of rice and to kill me a snake."

 **Hidden leaf village.**

standing in a training field that lay in the shadow of the hokage monument the sound of steel clashing with steel and the dull thud of flesh on flesh reverberated throughout the area. In the training ground to any treehopping shinobi that was passing by they would have seen a strawberry blonde girl and a black haired boy fighting in tandem and unison against a firey red headed woman that had several chakra chains swaying dangerously around her.

Said red head seeing the two huffing and puffing since she had kept them on the ropes and pushed them in their sparring lesson for the last half hour smirked victoriously _'well...if Naruto's defection did one thing it would be that he sparked Fuka's passion and determination to never give up and surprisingly the same with Sasuke I mean I know Naruto trained him a little but to think before the massacres it was boarderline hero whorship...hmph never mind but I know just the way to goad them hehehe.'_ "Oh Fukaaaa-chaaannn, Sasukee-kuuuuunnn, hope that isn't all you got because this level will never be good enough to best..."

she didn't even need to say his name and just as she thought Fuka gained a look of rightious fury and Sasuke gave a very ugly looking sneer which was followed by a few hand signs and a yell of **futon/katon Renkūdan/Gōkakyū no Jutsu** as the words left their mouths a compressed air bullet and large fireball collided with each other creating a large inferno that headed right for Kushina.

Kushina seeing the fireball nodded her head before clasping her hands in a fist in front of her **"Uzumaki hijutsu: chenbaria sabishi otome** (uzumaki secret technique: chain barrier of the lonely maiden) **"** the chakra chains as if answering her will created a criss crossed wall in front of her and held back the combination attack. after a minute of holding the attack back Kushina willed the edges of the chained barrier to curl inwards and start to create a cucoon around the fireiy mass and started to make it srink in size as its oxygen supply ran out until nothing was left.

retracting the chains back to their original positions she looked to see sasuke flat on his back breating heavily and Fuka kneeling beside him breathing just as heavily. seeing they were pretty much spent she cancelled her chakra chains and walked over to them "You guys did good...now how about we get you both home and cleaned up afterall today is the festival to remember previous and fallen Kage of the village."

Sasuke could only manage grunt and Fuka just nodded her head _'dam it no matter how hard I train big brother always seems to be walking further away into a setting sun on the horizon, what was your secret Nii-sama"_ standing up she was about to offer sasuke help but was caught by surprise when Itachi, Sasukes brother and her surrogate brother appeared and picked Sasuke up by the back of his shirt and looked him in the eye to which Sasuke just puffed out his cheeks "Well my foolish little brother it seems as if I have to carry you home...again"

Sasuke at his point crossed his arms and looked away with an indignant look said with an annoyed tone "well if don't train hard enough we won't be able to bring Fuka-chans big brother back and get our answers"

Kushina who was kneeling next to Fuka and using shosun justsu to heal some of her minor scratches she got silently giggled at the two boys interaction but stopped slightly when she felt Fuka freeze a little at Itachi statement.

"Sasuke let me part with some wise words that Naruto once told me yes training hard makes a good ninja but what makes a truly great ninja is knowing your limits and not showing off...understand Sasuke." said Itachi with a smile.

Sasuke nodded "Yeah I think I do by knowing my limits and reaching them each time I train my limits slowly increase steadily without realising it...that is right big brother"

Itachi nodded and looked at Kushina "Thank you for training Sasuke tonight, tomorrow mother said she would be able to train the two"

Kushina smiled "No problem Itachi-kun, tell Mikoto to put them through the ringer for me"

Itachi smirked and disappeared in a puff of smoke with Sasuke.

Fuka seeeing them gone looked at her mother "Mama, Naruto nii-chan told me exactly the same thing in a letter with shadow clone technique is that really how big brother got strong by knowing his limits and pushing them higher and higher?"

Kushina smiled and pulled her into a hug "Fuka, your brother even though I loved him dearly was different he never asked for anything unless it was nessesary, never taking anything for granted and training everyday, he also didn't care for anyone other than me, you and Minato. Now don't get me wrong Naruto loved the village truly he did but what he loved were the ideals and beliefs the village was founded on not the actual people what he loved were the philosphies the will of fire that the third and first hokages always preached, teamwork, loyalty, justice and pride in ones village that the second hokage banged on about constantly and then theres our Uzumaki heritage which preaches self sacrifice for ones village and family."

Fuka hearing that nodded her head since she had learn't all that over the last couple of years during her academy theory lessons. was about to say something but noted her mother had a glassy look in her eyes as she remembered something and started muttering it out load enough for Fuka to hear.

"Yes how did I not see it, his last message the one we found scratched into the wall of his room '私は誰もがそう愛する保持している火の意志を保護していているようにすることを通じて、私は私の村に私の自己犠牲、誇りと忠誠心を示し、この正義を通して、私たちの敵をダウン打つ正義のハンマーです。これまで彼らは私の行動の背後にある真実を求める際に1日、彼らはそれらを取得し、私の強大なパワーに落ちないように、よりこの列車難しく読みすべての人をしてみましょう'

 _('I am the hammer of justice that strikes down our enemies. through this justice I show my self sacrifice, pride and loyalty to my village, through doing so I have have protected the will of fire that everyone holds so dear. Let all those who read this train harder than ever before so that one day when they seek the truth behind my actions, they will obtain them and not fall to my mighty power.')_

the answer we're looking for is in the message, who was the enemies well in this case the council and Uchiha clan but what did they do. His self sacrifice leaving the village possible, murdering all those people no they were guilty, or maybe threatening Fuka and challenging her, his pride and loyalty were shown now I'm not sure on that. same with the will of fire part. The last part is easy to figure out if your strong enough to beat him he will grant you with the answers to why he did what he did, but at the same time if we figure out the riddle he has left we wouldn't have to fight him unless there is a piece missing and only he knows the truth...sigh...you really were good and confusing people."

Fuka the whole time was listening to her mother who was arguable one of the better people who wasn't in the cipher corp at cracking code was using her edict memory thanks to the nine tails who she met already but that was merely a formality just to introduce each other and it must of worked since she could now think clearer and was a lot calmer now, that and it blatantly stated he wouldn't suffer having a weak container that and he expressed a lot of joy in the act her brother did in killing all the Uchiha, which she put down to his destructive nature for all things to do with death and chaos, anyway she memorised everything her mother said and made a mental note to write the message and show Shikamaru tomorrow.

Kushina who was faking her whole dazed look smirked inwardly _'Well Fuka show me and your father what you plan on doing with that little bit of information.'_

seeing she was ready to go Kushina bought her into a hug and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Arriving back at their home Kushina sent Fuka upstairs to get ready while she did the same.

 **Next day.**

Sprawled across one of the lavish couches in the Hokage's office Kushina looked at Minato (regular occurance when she's bored) and started the conversation "You know you won't have to waste any more resources on solving that riddle Naruto-kun left for us I mean two and a half years and our top ciphers have only figured out that his enemies were the Uchiha and the council and have come up with several theories to the self sacrifice, Loyalty and pride part as well as the will of fire line and last bit about seeking him out if you are strong enough and obtaining answers we seek or..."

"...Fall by my mighty power" they finished in unison.

Minato frowned slightly at what Kushina said knowing he knew why Naruto may have gone after the Uchiha but couldn't since it was SSS class secret hell even Tsunade and Jiraiya didn't know. "why stop do you think that it is pointless trying to figure it out!?" Minato said queitly with a bit of edge since before his defection Naruto was going to be named his successor and was his pride and joy one of his two greatest accomplishments Fuka being the other.

Kushina knowing how Minato felt about this particular subject calmly retorted as she walked over to him and nuzzled the side of his face "Well...I think it is time for a newer and younger perspective...so I gave Fuka all the information we know and guess where I saw her exiting this morning with a note pad and pen, I also have a feeling two boys inparticular will get in on the action."

Minato hearing that perked up since he knew all to well of Fuka's tenacity and relentlessness over anything to do with Naruto, he would go as far as to say she was obsessed but that would be a slight exaggeration, also considering in the months leading to his defection Naruto spent alot more time with Fuka than normal. So if she remembered back far enough or something was or done it may trigger something for her.

Minato nodded before adding "It is a good idea but you know this is boraderline manipulation what you are doing you should at least tell her..."

Minato was cut off as Kushina kissed him, pulling away she smirked "well Shikamaru-kun may have that part figure out."

Minato nodded "I take it he is one of the two boys?" all he got was a nod from her.

 **At the academy**

Fuka at the same time as her parents were talking was sitting inbetween Shikamaru and Sasuke, Sasuke at that moment had just finished reading the information Fuka had on Naruto and pretty much did a classic shrugging his shoulders and grunting "Don't do riddles fighting yes riddles no."

Shikamaru on the other hand was reading over it stopped and looked at Fuka "So we know his enemies were the Uchiha- no offense sasuke, sasuke just shrugged- and the civilian and elder council right also we know there could be several reasons to what he means by ' _through this justice I show my self sacrifice, pride and loyalty to my village, through doing so I have have protected the will of fire that everyone holds so dear'_ but no clear answer as for the sentance well that means you have to beat him and he will either give you his reasons or he will say something that will add twist into what we already know.

Fuka nodded at this "So any ideas?"

Shikamaru sighed "as troublesome as it is you have peeked my interest I'll look into it, but you would have to figure out what the Uchiha and councils ever did to make themselves Naruto's enemies in the first place, further more it would be a sound plan to actually find out what lord first and thirds interpretations of the will of fire was this will help figure out the second half of the second sentance, the first half will be hard as we don't know how he showed his pride, self sacrifice and loyalty to the village by doing what he did."

Fuka again nodded but was interrupted by a loud shriek from their pink haired class mate who lost her aunt to Naruto during the massacres "why do you even bother looking for your traitorous brother anyway when you could be looking pretty and not bruising yourself over training to get strong enough to catch him."

Fuka when the pink haired girl finished looked like she was about to slap a bitch but was being held back by Sasuke and Shikamaru sighed "...troublesome woman...you had to tick her off how about you run along before she hurts you she does something worse."

Sakura just nodded before narrowing her eyes at Fuka who met her glare just turned and walked away.

 **secret location**

"Madara sama Uzumaki and Hidan are making a bold move." said Zetsu to a figure shrouded in shadows.

said figure hummed "Zetsu what are they planning?"

"Their heading to kill Orochimaru... **would you like us to stop them?** " asked the plant man.

Madara shook his head "That won't be needed zetsu my plans have had to change drastically since Uzumaki killed the Uchiha and Itachi but oh well, if it had been Itachi then it would be a whole different story, Orochimaru has run out of use to me I wish for you to record the fight though"

"Of course Madara sama but what if he takes control of sound?"

"it will be no bother to me if he does, he will probably make someone a figure head and lead from the shadows much like I am doing."

" **I see then...** we'll go watch the snake die." said Zetsu as he sunk into the ground.

 **Naruto and Hidan.**

"So we get to see Guren chan and Tayuya chan again." asked Hidan remembering meeting the two girls on two seperate occasions during there travels and Naruto having them become his agents even though they were 15 years old but they jumped at the chance since they traveled with them for a week got some money and clothes before entering the lair of the snake as it were to spy on Orochimaru for him.

Naruto nodded "Yes they have done well I am quite proud of those two actually, in Gurens last report it seems she's had to grow up fast since Orochimaru ordered her to kill someone just to steal a child that the dammed snake reckons he can turn into a jinchuuriki of the three tails and to top it off she has to look after the little tyke and live with the guilt of kill his real mother."

Hidan hearing that frowned since during the week she spent with Guren she actually softened up around her seeing a kindred spirit in the girl who to also lost everything but given a second chance, "Well once old snake face get's it we can get Guren out of there same with Tayuya."

Naruto shook his head confusing her a bit. "Actually I have plans according to both of the girls Orochimaru has nearly perfected his curse mark which he never will perfect since the finished working of that particular seal is sealed inside of a locket that my mother wears and protected by a blood seal so only her, Fuka and myself can acsess it. anyway enough curse mark talk he has in the land of rice created a settlement that he wants turned into a hidden village called the hidden sound, which is aptly named since most of the small ninja families and clans in the area actually specialise in sound based jutsu, in other words my dear Hidan I plan on taking over Orochimaru's little project, of course I won't sit behind a desk so I will install a figure head leader of my choosing I'm thinking Guren since she has the rare crystal release and is one of the more powerful members of the current sound village coming up behind a kaguya boy."

Hidan getting the idea nodded "So you want to be a leader from the shadows and give certain perameters to little Guren to follow and you'll drop by everynow and then correct?" Naruto nodded, Hidan cleared her throat a little "and you plan on completing snake faces curse mark work as well at some stage by stealing it's schematics from under your mothers nose who if I remember correctly has a sixth sense and knows when you enter the same room as her?.." again Naruto nodded.

Hidan seeing a chance turned and bent over so her face was directly in front of his but he didn't know because his eyes were still closed from when he started talking said "and you still want to travel with little old me hence the reason for wanting to put Guren in charge?"

Again Naruto nodded before snapping his eyes open when he felt something soft press against his cheek, what he saw was Hidan with her eyes closed kissing him on the cheek. smiling slightly he closed his eyes again.

Hidan opening her eyes stood up and turned abruptly _'the hell that come from well I have gotten slightly attached over the last 2 1/2 years and really don't think I could travel around by myself after what we've been through, You know what Girl dammit you deserve more than a kiss.'_

completely oblivious to Hidan's inner ranting, Naruto was more concerned over how to deal with Orochimaru and his summons. Granted he himself could sign the contract for the macaque that he found on Uzu but did he feel like actually going through the hassle of it, on top of his summons Orochimaru had the legandary Kusanagi blade which would cause no amount of trouble for him, also the mans long list of various ninjutsu would be a pain.

braking out of his musing he saw Hidan had broken out of her stupor and was taking in the scenary. standing up Naruto sighed "well actually before we head to snake face location we need to make a couple of stops and prepare somethings considering this is Orochimaru I don't want to leave anything to chance." as he said that he added chakra to the seals that were on the underside of his flying carpet and made it go higher into the air and headed toward the land of Iron to pick up a sword he had asked a well screw it the man was down right famous being the grandson of the man who made the seven swords of Kiri and dare he say blacksmithing for that family was like the byakugan for the hyuga.

Hidan being able to see the snow capped peaks of the land of Iron raised a delicate brow "the land of Iron I didn't think samurai interested you?"

Naruto nodded "They don't but there blacksmiths do and I have a sword to pick up"

Hidan nodded, Naruto seeing his chance asked "ahh Hidan with you being immortal does poison effect you?"

Hidan just looked at Naruto before tapping her chin in thought "Hmm well I accidently one time got bitten by a viper after I got given Jashins blessing and it just made me feel a little sluggish and tired but other than that nothing much happened the feeling passed after a couple of hours."

Naruto nodded "That's a relief don't have to worry to much incase he cuts you up close with his Kusanagi"

Hidan hearing that cooed childishly "Awww you do care"

Naruto just shook his head and smirked.

 **day later**

Standing outside what looked to be an old abandonded shrine that had smoke billowing out the chimminey. Naruto looked at Hidan "I know it doesn't look much but this guy is really good even if he is a little crazy and eccentric."

Hidan nodded and looked around and saw nothing but white in every direction she looked returning her gaze at Naruto she pulled her preistess robe tighter not that it did much considering how much skin was still showing while she did that she asked "Okay I get hes a good black smith but why the seclusion and what the fuck is up with the cold it's freezing you could have warned me and I would have put my warmer gear on."

Naruto while she was complaining started circulating fire chakra about his body warming himself took his cloak off and wrapped it round her making her blush as he stepped away. As he did he swept passed her leaving a warm draft of air in his wake that Hidan willing to follow in as they did they splashed through some slushy snowy mud and onto the front decking and knocked on the door twice.

once knocking they heard a crashing sound followed by a yelp of pain followed by another crash and a grown, making the two of them wince slightly.

five minutes later the door opened revealing a 7ft tall giant of a man who was built like a bear and his muscles had muscles which had...many tribal tattoos he was wearing what looked like a bear skin cloak with many singe marks all over. he was also covered in soot and completely bald.

the man then said in a high pitched voice making Hidan sputter and start laughing. "Ah Naruto you come back and see Randel why you come and see Randel?"

Naruto fully knowing the man having met him before shook his head "Randel, I've come for my sword that I payed for 4 years ago when we last met" Naruto said gaining a excited look from the man that then grabbed Naruto and Hidan by an arm and dragged them into a room that was at the back of the building when they arrived the room only had one sword on a rack sitting on a peddastal in the middle.

Randel walked over to the sheathed blade and stood behind it and spread his arms wide and said with a insanely large grin that would put both Fuka and Kushina to shame "Naruto-sama this blade has taken me three years to make it and I made it so it incorperated some of the abilities of my grandfathers swords it has the blood regeneration of Kubikiribocho, piercing and cutting abilities of Nuibari and kiba and just like Hiramekarei it channels and stores chakra, I also took the liberty of adding strengthening seals and seals that make sure the blade never dulls.

Naruto hearing that smiled "good work Randel as promised I will get you a place in village outside the land of Iron, but I just need you to wait here a few days longer and everything will come into place don't worry, Now let me see the blade." as he said that he stepped forward and picked the.

unsheathing the blade he saw it had a simple handle wrapped in black cloth. the cross guard four blades that jutted out at 90 degrees before pointing forward again. the blade was 30cm wide and 4 and a half feet long. and was black and silver.

Hidan while Naruto was looking at the blade walked up behind him and peered over his shoulder and couldn't help marvel at the blade.

she jumped slightly when Naruto spoke suddenly "How will she fair against the Kusanagi blade"

Randal stratched his chin "I would stake my life on that this blade would beat the Kusanagi but as you know my lord it all depends on the person who weilds the blade and once you have used her in a real battle is when you will know what her name is."

Naruto nodded and sheathed the blade "You did good Randel I will be in touch soon make sure your ready to leave"

Randel nodded and bear hugged Naruto and because Hidan was so close she was bought up in it as well. "Yes Naruto sama Randel shall be ready for your return will you be staying or leaving now"

Naruto patted the large man on the back once he was on the ground "I'm sorry Randel but we have pressing matters that need to be attended to."

Randel nodded his head sadly "Randel understands but Randel eagerly awaits your return lord Naruto" Naruto smiled and motioned for Hidan to move out with him. with that he gave Randel one last smile and swept out the room behind Hidan.

 **one day later**

sitting on a reasonably high peak on one of the mountains in the land of fang Hidan was off in town attending to something womanly, sighing he unfurled the macaque summoning scroll and bit his thumb allowing it bleed before signing his name and leaving a hand print. as he finished unlike the toad summoning his father told him about a large puff of smoke erupted around him.

when the smoke cleared it revealed a 50 foot tall macaque monkey dressed in red, yellow, blue and white samurai armour. when the ape looked at around he saw Naruto and beat his chest making a booming sound that sounded like thunder said **"I AM IRONLOCK THE MACAQUE BOSS SUMMON ARE YOU THE ONE WHO SIGNED THE UZUMAKI CONTRACT HUMAN."**

Naruto crossed his arms and channelled chakra into the seals on the soles of his feet and floated so he was at eye height with the monkey boss summon said "Yes I am Naruto Uzumaki the current heir to the Uzumaki clan and I seek a partnership and assistance of your clan Ironlock what do you say." said Naruto as he held a fist out to the large monkey who stared at him intently with his unerving green eyes that had a red scalara backing.

the boss just stared into Naruto's soul and looked at all Naruto's actions, his reasoning for what he did and what he did.

Ironlock raised his fist and gently bumped Naruto's fist **"IRONLOCK AND HIS TROOP WILL FOLLOW YOU AND BY PROXY THE UZUMAKI THAT IS ALL I WILL TELL YOU I'LL LET YOU HAVE FUN AND FIGURE OUT WHAT VARIOUS MEMBERS CAN DO."**

Naruto nodded his head to the boss "very well then Ironlock I look forward to fighting by your side in the future." Ironlock nodded and disappeared again _**'SO THE ELDERS WERE CORRECT THE CLAN SHALL MAKE THERE RETURN TO THIS WORLD AND SHOW THEM WHO SHOULD REIGN SUPREME ONCE MORE WONDER IF ENMA WILL GET THE SARUTOBI CLAN TO SIGN AGAIN EVEN AFTER HIRUZEN'S DEATH.'**_

Naruto floated back down to the ground and sat back down on his rock and looked at his rolled up carpet and used his chakra strings to feed chakra into the seals making it unroll. standing he moved and sat back down on the mat and headed to town where Hidan was.

 **one week later**

standing in a clearing about a mile away from the small hidden sound village that Orochimaru was in Naruto and Hidan were standing across from two girls. One a couple of years younger than them (19 yrs old) the one on the right who was the elder of the two had red lipstick, has fair skin, dark eyes and light blue hair which she keeps in a spiky ponytail with long strands of hair framing her face. Her outfit consists of a green dress with a long left sleeve and a short right one, a red turtle-neck which has a white, fluffy collar and brown gloves. Under the dress, she wears a one piece red suit. For shoes, she wears calf-length brown sandal boots.

the other girl on the left and the younger of the two (12 yrs old) had long, untamed, dark red hair much like Naruto's. She also wore a black bandage that went round her head. She wore a tan tunic, , with black shorts and standard black shinobi sandals. and a purple rope belt round her waist.

Naruto looking at the two girls smiled slightly "Guren, Tayuya good work, it is time that I handle the snake that lurks in the shadows, when this over I will send one of my summons to you where you will then gather Sakon and Ukon, Jirobo and Kidomaru. So I can explain my plans to you all."

when Tayuya heard her teammates names she looked at him "Hey how do you know those little shits oji-san."

Naruto hearing her call him that raised a brow and sighed at her language before turning to Hidan momentarily "I blame you for her bad language..."

Hidan hearing that gave him a mild glare and a indignant snort before turning a looking away. Naruto ignoring her and Gurens muffled giggles said to Tayuya "Tayuya remember what happened last time you used language like that around me?"

Tayuya who was smirking at her sister figure being reprimanded stiffened when she was reminded of her last punishment for swearing and gently rubbed her backside and went a bit pale. Naruto seeing her reaction smirked and continued "as I was about to say I know your teammates because I had them draw attention to themselves so Orochimaru would be tempted to recruit them and keep an eye on you two."

Tayuya hearing her teammates worked for the man she saw as her hero and uncle looked at him shocked. Guren smirked "So Nii-sama you managed to get four of us as Orochimaru's body guards in training and me the third strongest in the village you have set him up perfectly."

Naruto nodded "Yes I have been one step ahead of the snake since the beginning."

he then looked at the girls and saw they started fidgiting sensing they were nervous he said "Girls whats the matter?"

Guren started hesitantly "Ah the other day we heard Orochimaru talking to Kabuto his spy in Konoha about an organistion he used to be in called the Akatsuki we heard him say there goal was to capture and extract the bijuu from there jinchuuriki so they can create world peace. and that they are all S class criminals."

Naruto nodded _'I know what me and Hidan are doing after I have sorted things out with this little investment figuring out what to do with Akatsuki.'_

he then looked at Tayuya "Tayuya...gather the sound four for me and bring them here."

Tayuya nodded hearing her uncle figures orders and ran off in the direction of their training field.

Naruto then turned his gaze onto Guren "were you lying when you said that you were 3rd most powerful in the village?"

Guren shook her head "Not at all Nii-sama I am only Orochimaru and Kimimaru can best me."

"Good, you are going to take Hidan with you and eliminate all those that are utterly loyal to Orochimaru" said Naruto.

Hidan not expecting that piped up "Hey I thought we were killing old snake face together?"

Naruto shook his head "No once you have finished helping Guren then I want you to come and help me I want to keep you two as fresh as possible, so if by chance I struggle against Orochimaru you guys can be the decisive blow that will be needed."

Hidan nodded since she had to agree if she was kept secret from the snake then things may go smoother.

Naruto then turned to Guren "when this Kimimaru boy arrives if he does you and the sound four are to hold him until I or Hidan come understood once I enter the tower Orochimaru is in no one is to enter."

Guren nodded her head and took off with Hidan to get ready. Not five minutes later Tayuya landed in front of him with three other 12 year olds looking at each of them.

 _'Sakon and Ukon look healthy especially with Ukon actually being awake and looking at me but they certainly have changed though lets see straight, dark grey hair with long bangs that covered each different eye, their bangs were on opposite sides Ukon's being on the left, Sakon's on the right). Each of the twins wore a green shade of lipstick, and had dark markings around their eyes giving them an androgynous appearance. They both have brown tunics with long black wristbands black skin-tight shorts, and purple ropes tied around their waists. Sakon has a dark-red, beaded necklace around his neck and a giant scroll behind his back. I wonder if they have curbed their temper and pride a bit can't have them dying on me now can I.'_

he then turned his gaze on Kidomaru a six armed boy with dark-skin with black, shaggy hair, and black eyes. he wore a black, sleeveless top and shorts, over which he wore a tunic that bore the symbol of the Sound Four, and a purple rope-belt around his waist. He also wore the forehead protector of his village along with arm warmers, shinobi sandals and bandages around his legs. _'the tactical analyser of the group the boy has a brain to rival Shikaku, his only problem will be arrogance and underestimating the enemy.'_

 _Ah Jirobo my silent and sarcastic friend you have filled out since I last saw you and dressed like the others must be a uniform of some type, and to be honest I quite like it as well, would'nt wear it personally but I might make Guren make it the official uniform for my future ninja hmm different colour for different levels, Yes that will work, wait he shaved his head and gave himself a Mohawk oh dear Jirobo.'_

after silently scrutinizing them all for a minute he saw them fidgit a little "It is good to see you three again."

the three nodded and in unison "it is good to see you again Lord Naruto, is it time to eliminate Orochimaru" Sakon asked the last part.

Naruto allowed a bloodthirsty smirk to appear "Yes Sakon it is but I have an important task for you four. You need to create that barrier I taught you all individually when I met you."

Kidomaru being the smarter of the team "So thats what it was for a combination barrier jutsu no wonder we could never hold the barrier alone."

Naruto nodded "Very good Kidomaru, you will follow me and create a barrier around his office tower."

the four pre teens nodded at there saviour and leader.

 **Orochimaru's tower.**

when they reached the tower the sound four dispersed and got ready yo create their barrier when they were in position. they said quietly and individually.

"Sometimes you guys are so impatient so annoying, I am Tayuya of the North..."

"about time I was getting so frustrated with the snake when our true lord is Naruto, I am Sakon/Ukon of the south..."

"humph finally my time, I am Kidomaru of the east..."

"I now got friends and person that cares for me and can give me power I will not fail you lord Naruto, I am Jirobo of the west..."

" **...Barrier:** **ligthning inferno prism of the solitary warrior** (Kodokuna senshi no kaminari jigoku purizumu) **".** they all said in unison.

as they did they placed their hands on the ground and a large prism appeared that was made of green flames and blue lightning crakling in amougst it, once the barrier was up a smaller barrier appeared around each of them sheilding them from attacks.

Naruto who saw his barrier up strode into the building and was immediately met by Orochimaru who was halfway coming down the stairs to figure out who put up the powerful barrier.

when he saw Naruto he couldn't help but smirk "Kukuku So my one time student has come to see his old sensei."

Naruto not really wanting to bandy words with the man since he was responsible for a lot of the corruption in the leaf village pointed his hand at Orochimaru and shot a yellow spear of ligthning at the sannin "I have come to kill you snake not bandy words and reminise of years gone."

Orochimaru who dodged out the way smirked evilly "kukuku, yes you may pose a challenge but I want to kill you as well since you derailed my plans of obtaining the perfect container and learning all the worlds ninjutsu."

"So you still hold onto that impossible dream that led to you commiting such horrific acts against the village." said Naruto as he crossed his arms.

Orochimaru shrugged " **Sen'eijashu"** and 30 snakes jumped from his sleeve and charged Naruto.

Naruto didn't bother moving and willed his chakra chains to come forth. as he 10 golden chains erupted from his back formed a tight cuccoon around him. after a 10 second he pushed his chains outward in a whipping motion that the snakes were ripped to shreds. "You will have to better if you wish to kill me Orochimaru."

Orochimaru grinned sadistically "kukukuku I was just warming up Naruto-kun be patient."

Naruto grunted "enough of this messing around time to end this..." he then did two hand signs " **fire style: grand fireball jutsu**... as soon as the fireball appeared he did another two hand signs and pointed towards Orochimaru who was in the process of dodging the fireball said " **lightning style: false darkness!"** as he did Orochimaru watched in horror as the fireball lost it shape and spread out and merged with the lightning style jutsu, Naruto smirked **"lightning flame wave jutsu."**

Orochimaru dodged the jutsu by sinking into the ground, Naruto who anticipated him doing that placed his hands on the ground "NOW DIE **lightning style: Earth lightning destruction."** as he said that lightning started traveling through the ground when it reached the very edges of the building the building was engulfed in fireball of flames.

Naruto seeing this cucooned himself with his chains and protected himself from the explosion and other debris.

Orochimaru however not being able to dodge the earth lightning grunted _'dam that boy he force me to blow the building argh I can't feel my left arm I can't do any jutsu now other than_ _ **Sen'eijashu.'**_

Orochimaru was shaken out of his thoughts as golden chains errupted from a pile of debris close by revealling a relativly unharmed Naruto bar few soot marks on his face and light breathing from his two jutsu.

Orochimaru remembering from when he trained Naruto for awhile before fleeing the village knew he didn't know kenjutsu. opening his mouth he regurgitated his Kusanagi blade and held it in his good hand.

Naruto seeing Orochimaru's right arm hanging limply by his side and his clothing being ripped said "When will you not underestimate me snake surely you have learn't by now I am not to be taken lightly."

"Yes I can see that now brat but even with one arm I can still defeat you easily since I have the advantage." said Orochimaru with a cough.

Naruto gave an unseen smirk "We shall see Snake."

Orochimaru then ran at Naruto who ran at him as well when they were close Naruto channled his chakra to a seal on his hand which instantly summoned his sword that Randel made. and blocked the incoming sword strike surprising the snake greatly.

As they were locked together Naruto taunted "You still believe you have the upper hand in this fight"

Orochimaru gritted his teeth _'how I am a Sannin, how has he anticipated my every move and countered everything I have done it is impossible!'_ "No matter brat I have more experiance with a blade than you do,"

Naruto grunted "That's where your wrong snake you only have preconceptions of my power from when you trained me during my time at the academy, and it is those preconceptions that will end you today!"

As he said that he slid his blade up so that the Kusanagi blade was set between the crossguard blades. seeing this Naruto smirked again "I will take your blade now." when he finished much to Orochimaru's annoyance when he realised what he was going to do twisted his wrist and the blade yanking the Kusanagi out of Orochimaru's grasp catching the blade Naruto grabbed the now free handle and side kicked Orochimaru into a pile of debris causing a cloud of dust. Remembered Orochimaru could control the blade without holding it "don't want to be stabbed in the back now do I." he then sealed it into his hand before looking back.

Orochimaru who was getting up from where he had been kicked rather violently coughed and looked at the barrier he landed very close to and his eyes widened in shock at seeing who were responsible for the barrier none other than his sound four. he the turned and raged "UZUMAKI what have you done to my guards."

Naruto chuckled "Mhmmhmmmhahahahaha, your guards they were my subordinates long before you picked them up snake I have been slowly preparing for this day for years, you have no chance now you can't form signs for jutsu and you have lost your precious sword as well it's over and as we speak Guren and Hidan are killing off your most loyal followers which luckily isn't that many, by the way I must thank you for starting this little project it will prove to be most useful indeed."

Orochimaru hearing that gained a look of fury "No, no, no, NO I WON'T ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN I AM IMMORTAL I CAN'T DIE YET."

he then pulled up his sleeve revealing a snake tattoo, biting his thumb he rubbed it on the snake and channelled his chakra and slammed it on the ground creating a large poof of smoke followed by the remaining debris to hit the barrier and be turned to ash.

Naruto who cover himself was unlucky to get some scrapes and bruises from the flying debris moved his arms from his line of vision and saw Orochimaru atop a giant snake.

the large snake looked up at the snake man and rumbled **"OROCHIMARU WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME INSECT."**

Orochimaru looked at the snake "Manda I will give you a thousand human sacrifices but kill that man in front of you he is dangerous."

 **"FINE I WILL KILL THIS HUMAN FOR YOU, BUT I WANT MY SACRIFICES."** rumbled the snake as it bared his fangs.

Naruto seeing the snake smiled and shouted up at the man "YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE WITH A SUMMONING YOU FOOL **SUMMONING JUTSU: IRONLOCK** "

as he said that he appeared atop a 50 foot macaque in samurai armour and carrying large battle axe. the ape knowing who summoned him looked at the snake and man across from him and said in a excited battle hungry tone **"AH NARUTO WHAT A WAY TO CHRISEN OUR PACT THAN FIGHTING MANDA OF THE SNAKE CLAN YOU ARE TRULY A WONDERFUL SUMMONER."**

Manda seeing the monkey widened his eyes **"IMPOSSIBLE IRONLOCK OF THE MACAQUE YOUR CONTRACT HASN'T BEEN SEEN OR SIGNED IN YEARS NOT AFTER YOUR LAST SUMMONER KILLED ENMA'S DAUGHTER!"**

 **"YES I MUST ADMIT IT WAS A SURPRISE WHEN I WAS SUMMONED THE OTHER WEEK BY THE HEIR OF THE UZUMAKI NO LESS."** replied Ironlock.

Their conversation was interupted by an Irrate Orochimaru "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR KILL HIM!"

Manda looked up at his summoner **"I AM NOT FOOL ENOUGH TO BELIEVE I CAN DEFEAT IRONLOCK HIS CLAN ARE BRED FOR BATTLE AND I WILL NOT RISK LOSING MY LIFE IN A BATTLE I KNOW I CAN'T AND WON'T WIN YOUR ON YOUR OWN HUMAN."**

Orochimaru hearing that was furious but couldn't retort as manda flicked him off his head and disappeared again. Naruto seeing Orochimaru was defenseless in the air, charged chakra in to his hand and jumped at Orochimaru as he reached the injured man a blue ord appeared and he shouted " **Rasengan!"** as he did he thrust the orb into the snakes face pretty much ripping his head from his shoulders.

when Naruto landed on the ground he walked over to Orochimaru's body and saw his head was being held on by a flap of skin sighing he knelt down and sealed his body in a scroll.

he then straigtened "Thanks Ironlock for the help to bad the snake ran"

Ironlock just chuckled and disperesed in smoke.

Naruto then called out..."Tayuya, Sakon/Ukon, Kidomaru, Jirobo come."

the four hearing their names being called dropped the barrier and appeared in front of him.

 **WIth Hidan and Guren**

after leaving Naruto the two girls were heading towards the part of the village well more of an underground base where most well 20 of Orochimaru's staunchest followers lived which was convieniant a bit to much for Hidan who even though immortal and couldn't die didn't mean the same for Guren. "Guren, isn't it a little to convieniant that they all live here underone roof?"

Guren smiled "Well in any other case I would agree but because I have been here with old snakey before I know the layout and really didn't need your help."

Hidan just nodded "So what did you have planned for the snake fanatics?"

Guren giggled evilly "I was going to cave the base in and launch various crystal spikes through it making sure they are all dead."

Hidan giggled evilly as well before asking nonchalantly "Do you think Naruto likes me."

Guren who wasn't expecting but was waiting for something like this to be bought up stumbled a little and answered while regaining her footing "ahem ah yes well that is a good question he has stuck around with you for a long while now right?"

Hidan nodded.

"And to be honest I thought you two were a couple when I first met you with how you interacted with one another, maybe Naruto has his own reasons for not expressing his feelings to you." answered Guren.

Hidan nodded "I suppose but I'm going to find out one way or another no lets hurry and finish these mugs so I can help out Naruto-kun"

Guren hearing the kun added smirked but thought it better not to tease Hidan knowing it how emotionally screwed she was but then again she and Tayuya couldn't talk since they all had similar backgrounds.

20 minutes later Hidan was sitting on a tree branch as Guren stood in front of a large hole with 30 dead bodies and crystal spikes in and sighed "Boring, oh well lets go help Naruto-kun"

Guren smiled and nodded before heading off in the direction of the green prism shape that had all those who remained in the village gathered round and they were from the Fuma and Shiin clans who had started to despise Orochimaru thanks to the experiments he was doing on people.

getting to the crowd Guren saw a up turned cart and made her way to it dragging Hidan behind her. getting to the cart Guren shouted "EVERYONE CALM DOWN! THE BARRIER WAS SET UP BY LORD NARUTO SO HE COULD KILL OROCHIMARU WITHOUT ENDAGERING ALL OF YOU, HE IS OUR SAVIOUR THE ONE WHO IS RIDING US OF OROCHIMARU AND HIS VILE EXPERIMENTS."

Hanzaki the current head of the Fuma clan in Otogakure shouted out "what do you mean how do we know he will even kill Orochimaru?"

Guren smiled as did Hidan who said loudly "you all know about the fourth hokages son and how he defected and labeled an S rank criminal yes"

Arashi who was the up and coming prodigy of the fuma clan much like his cousin Kagero shouted from his spot "If what you say is true how do we know he will be a better leader than Orochimaru"

Guren and Hidan who were busy keeping the fuma and shinn clan calm failed to notice as did everyone else the barrier release.

after Arashi's question everyone went silent thinking much the same thing how did Guren know he was there saviour and not another monster.

Naruto who was standing in front of the sound four called out calmly with his eyes closed and standing on his carpet that he had summoned to him "young man anyone would be an improvement on Orochimaru but as for how will I be a better leader well ask those two up there or these four behind me since you know them all other than Hidan they can vouch for me also if your worried that I might be under qualified then don't I was being groomed for the position of the fifth Hokage by my father. but that doesn't matter does it to you people you want to know if I will be a monster or a human in that case I am a human and don't plan on experimenting on people. if you of the hidden sound village will have me then I will lead you but you must relise due to my status I will have to move around a lot so I would have to have a de facto leader or figure head if you will and I have already chosen that person all I ask is that you all return home and a representitive from the clans here meet me later tonight."

Hanzaki and Shinn nodded to one another agreeing if this man was strong enough to beat Orochimaru singlehanded then they didn't want to goad him but on top of that one of the villages strongest and Orochimaru's own guard were standing by his side meaning they were his shinobi from the beginning or they were very unloyal to the snake. turning to their respective clans they ushered them back to the clan homes.

after that some of the non clan village members dispersed but they were mainly orphans that Orochimaru picked up in hope of experimenting on and they knew and by the look on Gurens face she could tell they were a little happier than usual but still weary.

once they were dispersed Guren and Hidan jumped over to them and Hidan uncharacteristically launched herself at Naruto who on instinct caught her but lost his balence and fell on his back on his carpet with Hidan on top of him in a compromising situation.

the others who were watching started laughing at the duo with comments like

"I didn't know Hidan-chan was so forward UFUFUFU..."

"Naruto-sama is one lucky man..."

"*wolf whistle* Oji-chan, Hidan-chan are in love!..."

"Lord Naruto just got maximum points and experience..."

"Lord Naruto should keep these moments behind closed doors especially with children around..."

Hidan mainly hearing the first three comments realised her position and how close her face was to Naruto's jumped off him quickly and turned away with a blush.

Naruto shook his head shaking off his surprised and dazed look from having his Hidan-chan so close sat up _'hold on my Hidan, slightly possesive...but then again she has been acting a bit more girly and out of character than usual, and there was that question the other week hmm...'_ breaking out of his musing he saw Hidan with her back to him trying in vain to cover up her blush and the sound four plus Guren standing around talking to one another.

clearing his throat he got their attention with everyone looking his way except for Hidan who he saw slightly tilted her head in his direction "Right well that entire fiasco went swimminly now to break the news to each shinobi team that returns back to the village and to actually set the village in the right direction."

at that everyone nodded and Sakon spoke up "Ah Naruto-sama what about the other hideouts? cause there are people stationed there as well"

Naruto looked at Guren and Tayuya "*ahem* Girls did that slip your mind that the sound village is actually a collection of bases?"

both Tayuya and Guren looked at each other and pointed and insync said accusingly "I thought you were going to tell him...wah na-ah stop copying me."

before they could continue Naruto interceded and looked at Sakon "where are the bases located?"

Sakon turned his head looking at Ukon out the corner of his eye, Ukon getting the Idea sighed before yawning "right there is the Kusagakure base which is close to the Blood prison and is run by a man called Ko

the southern hideout is about 3 miles off the coast of wave country and is run oh don't blame tayuya and Guren on this one since they haven't been there but it run by a Uzumaki lady and her daughter Amaya and Karin Uzumaki very nice she was forced to work for the snake under threat of hurting Karin.

Ah the next base we have the northern Hideout which is where all his human experiments were done including a boy our age called jugo but I think according to Orochimaru he has psychotic episodes due to a unknown clan trait that allows him to subconciously draw in natural energy there is a man in charge there his name is Nobu.

Next is the eastern hideout in the land of frost not much there other than a whole load of glass cylinders and some jonin level shinobi that Orochimaru loaned to the land of frost in return for a future favour no one is really in charge.

there is a laboritory on demon island in the land of sea and is run by a freak called Amachi and it has a couple of experiments and thats about it as far as I know on that one.

And lastly well more of a rumour about a Laboratory in the land of water that is used for medical reasons but I'm not sure, sorry."

Naruto shook his head and rubbed the twins heads affectionatly "No you two that was very helpful indeed, but a question out of all of them who are utterly loyal to the snake?"

Kidomaru piped up for this one "Oh that's easy the only ones who I would say is completely loyal to the snake are Amachi and Nobu those two would probably bend over for the snake bastard...right Jirobo" said Kidomaru gently elbowing the large boy.

Jirobo nodded "It is true lord Naruto"

Naruto nodded "well in that case, once those on missions arrive back when were they are due to arrive?"

Guren answered "they are all supposed to arrive either this evening or tomorrow throughout the day, but you haven't explained how you will deal with Kabuto and Kimimaru they are fanatical about the snake."

Naruto nodded "I have a plan for Kabuto since I had the displeasure of meeting the young man when I was still in the leaf village, as for Kimimaru later while we are eating dinner you can tell me about the boy so I can plan what I will say to the boy...

Now as I was saying once the majority of the ninja have returned Sakon, Ukon you are to go to the kusa base and speak with Ko and persuade him to bring everyone and everything back here, understood."

the twins nodded "Hai Lord Naruto.

He then looked at Jirobo "Jirobo-kun could you go and speak with the Uzumaki's and tell them family has killed Orochimaru and wishes they bring everyone and everything back here."

Jirobo nodded "Hai Naruto-sama

he then looked at Tayuya and Kidomaru "You two are going to the base in frost and and telling them to return immediately and while your there I wish for you to strip the place bare and seal it all okay"

the two shinobi nodded.

Naruto then turned to Guren "You my dear are going to be the de facto leader and figure head I need you here to keep people in check and make sure things are running smoothly can you do that for me?"

"I can try but I have to look after Yukimaru as well I guess I could ask Sasame-chan if she could babysit somemore until Yukimaru turns 10, in four years" she said thinking it over.

Naruto nodded and patted her shoulder "thats my imoto...As for me and Hidan we will go to the northern hideout and sort out Nobu and after we will drop by with what ever and whoever we get from there consolidate and speak with everyone before heading to demon Island sorting out Amachi everyone has there orders you leave bright and early tomorrow understood hopefully by then I will have the shinn and Fuma firmly at my side as well as everyone else who was here.

 **that evening**

Sitting on his carpet under a tree Naruto was observing Shinn, Hanzaki and a teenager around 16 called Shou he had pale skin, white hair and grey eyes and looked rather effiminate and was wearing black leggings, with a white tunic like the sound 4 but had a blue sash around his waist and apparently was chosen as a representitive for those non clan shinobi who were present in the village.

eitherside of him was Guren and Hidan, smiling Naruto spread his arms wide "So I want a village..."

 **3 days later**

"Man I still can't believe you got Kimimaru-kun and the other non-clan shinobi who returned yesterday to your side so quickly and that Kimimaru gave you a blood oath" said Hidan still not quite believing how charismatic her partner could be.

Naruto just sighed "Yes you have made that quite clear Hidan-chan the last 100 times you said it now could you get your head in the game the northern base is coming up and we have several objectives and cause I know your love for death and destruction you can take care of Nobu and the experiments if they attack you before giving you a chance to explain, I also want you to give negotiation a go instead of solving it with your scythe."

Hidan just pouted "Mo Naruto-kun so mean and while I'm toiling away doing all that work what will you be doing hmm?"

Naruto who was floating along on his carpet while Hidan walked alongside tilted his head back and looked at some of the birds that flew by replied "I'll be looking for young Jugo and any un-experimented and non volitile shinobi to bring back with us"

Hidan nodded "Probably best you reason with Jugo considering he could suffer from an episode any second." said Hidan before whistling as the base came into veiw "Ole Snakeface really went all out to keep his failings hidden from the world" as a large building appeared sticking out the side of a large cliff.

Naruto nodded but didn't get any further because they were surrounded 10 shinobi it was then a rather plain looking man with a blood thirsty grin stepped forward "Halt you won't go any further."

Hidan who didn't like how some of the pansies in front of her were looking at her said irriatatedadly "Yeah and who the fuck are you to stop us"

The man puffed his chest out proudly "I am Nobu and I'm the one lord..." he would have gotten further but unfortunately or fortunately depending on who you were his head left his shoulders allowing a gyser of blood to erupt from the stump of his neck."

it was then something that will make both Naruto and Hidan wonder why some people will follow some wierdo's the nine remaining shinobi all gave a collective sigh and one said "Finally someone with the balls to do that we have no idea what possessed Lord Orochimaru to put him in charge. thank you your welcome to rest in the base if you want."

HIdan snickered a little before nudging Naruto and said rather loudly "Ufufufu nothing much is possessing Orochimaru's corpse since you killed him a week ago."

the shinobi when they heard Orochimaru was killed by the guy sitting on the carpet they regarded him wearily. *sigh* "Hidan I was hoping to have all the people of the base present before I told them what I had done to their former leader."

Hidan giggled sheepishly and looked everywhere but at Naruto, Naruto shook his head and smiled softly at the now very nervous shinobi "Don't worry I have taken over the sound village and have sent the members of the sound four to have all personel of the other bases return to the main village in the land of rice, I came here personally to reassure the inhabitants they will no longer be used as test subjects and if they wish they can join the village and I also came to speak with Jugo since I can help him with his homicidal urges."

the Shinobi who spoke before looked at the others before kneeling "Ah I think that I speak for everyone here and most of the people inside the base that we will willing serve under you."

Naruto nodded his head and was about to speak "Tatsuo he should know of the four factions in the base."

Naruto looking at Tatsuo raised a brow, Tatsuo answering the unanswered question sighed wearily "yes that well as kazuki-chan pointed out there is four factions in the base and they each have their own floor on the ground floor is the ah Neko inspired experiments, Orochimaru in a bid to create extremely agile and stealthy ninja he somehow managed to mutate around 30 people and each of them have various cat like attributes mostly tails and eyes resembling cats but a few and patches of fur or ears and even retractable claws too and like most cats they are very placide up until the point they are annoyed and they are under the leadership of Mari but she insists on being called lady Mari..."

Naruto hearing that nodded "right and were they loyal to Orochimaru?"

Tatsuo just shook his head "No most of the Orochimaru loyalists died on the lab table there are maybe one or two who may not choose to come but thats life I guess."

Naruto nodded _'not as hard as I thought..._ so the other factions?"

Tatsuo nodded "the next faction the dog people under Lucius known as the Alpha by his pack and like Mari, he likes us to refer to him as Lord Lucius. they like the cat like experiments have various canine characteristics ranging from wolf right down to a domestic house dog.

the next teir of experiments are like Orochimaru are serpent and snake like, but there are also other reptiles but mainly snakes they take the term snake and reptile like to a whole new level they are more snake than human but are only loyal to those with power and I can already tell your power far exceeds Dokumaru and like the others he insists on us calling him lord Dokumaru.

and lastly the most powerful group are the people who Orochimaru gave the unfinished curse marks to and pretty much attempts to copy Jugo who is locked away tightly which he asked for, now they are pretty civil but once they activate the mark they gain grotesque appearances, now you would think that because their power originated from Jugo you would think he was their leader but he is only 10 years old, the leader of this group is a woman called Usagi and like the others likes being called lady Usagi.

pretty much the power of each group is depended on the floor they live on as well so the cats are the weakest and so on."

Naruto absorbing everything nodded _'hmm so they are like clans already interesting they seem fairly organised with a heirachy within each group..._ Tatsuo what is yours and the rest of you here for?"

Tatsuo smiled "we are medics that Orochimaru forced to keep everyone healthy while he was away and made us do other things against our code but we are medics by trade."

Naruto nodded "good when we return to the village I want you to find a woman by the name of Amaya Uzumaki who I have heard is..."

one of the other shinobi who was transfered from the base Amaya was on finished for him "...the best medic that Orochimaru has in his employ there is kabuto but he prefers experimenting than healing."

Naruto nodded and said "Is there a chance you can gather Mari, Lucius, Dokumaru and Usagi and have them meet me out here and if they feel safer they can bring a couple of fellow test subjects with them."

Tatsuo nodded "That can be done I think giving them the incentive to come outside the base they will be more than willing."

Naruto smiled "Good, good" he then gestured for them to leave which they did leaving him and Hidan alone Naruto turned to Hidan and said "Well if each group has 30 or more members I think the Hidden sound has gained four new clans alongside the Fuma and Shinn."

Hidan nodded before giving Naruto a stiff glare "the curse mark people you know where to get the complete designs for it so you can help at least some of them and Jugo"

Naruto nodded "Yes I can and I will but I have to somehow get them from my mother who is at the leaf village right now so that will be hard but I plan on sending Guren there on diplomacy with Shou, Kagero Fuma, Tayuya, Sakon & Ukon and I will have her tell them about the curse mark and how Orochimaru abandoned the village and not returning until they found news about his death where they then elected Guren as the new leader and that is all they need to know and if my mother insists she can come and oversee the sealing herself but Jugo I just need to place a couple of storage and conversion seals on several points on his body so when his body naturally draws in the natural chakra it converts it to normal chakra and stores it before slowly leaking it in to his body and having it mix and become his own making his reserves grow larger slowly."

Hidan nodded not realing understanding it other than it will help Jugo.

 **five minutes later.**

Tatsuo and the other eight shinobi appeared out of the base once more and stood behind Naruto and Hidan in a line.

they were followed by the four leaders of the factions who lined up in front of him starting from the left he looked at each of them.

on the far left was a woman in her mid 20's she was a reasonably small woman 5'3 tall but lithe and agile looking she had creamy white skin and jet black coloured hair that was very long with most of it allowed to be left wild and untamed while the rest was done in a tightly platted ponytail that reached down to her knees with a red hair band holding it together, she had a pair of black cat ears poking out from her hair, her eyes were a golden yellow colour with a slit like pupil in, also she had six purple whisker like triangular marking on her face that started at the top of her lower jaw and curved to the middle of her cheeks, her clothing or lack there of was pretty much a red string bikini on the front of her top hanging under each breast was a tassel of fabric with small jem stone that ended being in line with her navel, her bikini had white and gold swirl patterns on. she also had a black cat tail poking from her tail bone and was wearing a some japanese sandels that reached her mid calf.

he then looked at Lucius who like his cat counterpart had dog like ears and tail but also had sharpened fangs as well, his hair was black and white and extremely shaggy and wild reaching his shoulders, his eyes were red and his clothing was a pair of grey pants that reached his mid calf his top was a short sleeved and black showing off his impressive muscles and he was barefoot. he was very athletic looking and around 5 foot 9 tall

he then moved his gaze to Dokumaru who if Naruto hadn't been thinking rashionally would have mistaken the man for Orochimaru, He was about 6 foot 2 tall, and looked like he was boarderline anorexic, pale and instead of purple marking around his eyes they were green his eyes like the markings were a swamp green with snake slit, his hair flowed smoothly down to his mid back and was dark gray not black, some of his skin was covered in green snake like scales while the rest of his body was covered in tattoos of some description his clothing was the bottom half of a tunic like most the sound ninja wear with black mid thigh shorts underneath, while the top was a top that covered his ribcage and shoulders showing off well defined muscles and this was all in black as well.

Naruto looking at him thinking other than the scales he looked pretty normal and was about to comment when he yawned because of the heat revealing snake like fangs and tongue. Naruto looked at Hidan and saw her trying really hard not to comment on their appearances sighed and looking at the last person.

Usagi who was a survivor of the incomplete curse mark she was a rather normal looking woman except for the black marking that covered her tanned skin, she had black eyes orange hair like all the survivors it was an after effect of the curse mark, she had a regal looking face and a pointed chin (think toka senju) her clothing was modest unlike her fellow female leader she kept most of her skin hidden from view wearing a long sleeved shirt tunic and black leggings and she was barefoot.

Naruto finally deciding to speak stood from his seated position "A pleaseure to meet the lords and ladies of the Northern Hideout I have news from the Hidden sound...Orochimaru was killed three days ago."

Dokumaru hearing the man was dead hissed appreciably and gave a snakey smile "About time the snake got it...who did it...

Lucius let out a happy howl "the pack will be pleased with the news the man who killed him deserves to placed as alpha."

Usagi went wide eyed and muttered "Interesting"

Mari licked the back of her hand "Nya this interesting yes interesting indeed who killed the slimy freak"

Naruto hearing that then dropped the bombshell "you want to know who killed him yes?"

he got four nods, stepping off his carpet "well I killed him"

when the four heard that they immediatly tensed which Naruto noticed holding his hands up in a placating manner her said hastily "whoa, whoa no need for hostilities I come merely with an offer to you."

Usagi narrowed her eyes "what would your offer be and since you clearly know who we are thanks to Tatsuo we are at a disadvantage who are you exactly" she said gesturing at him and Hidan.

Naruto nodded "Fair enough, this is Hidan my partner an S rank shinobi and I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze also an S rank ninja..." he said getting wide eyed looks they may have been confined to the hideout but the guards and medics allowed them access to basic jutsu and any books they wished to read and one they all requested was the bingo book and they knew of these two ninja they were two of the 16 or so S rank ninja alive.

Dokumaru nodded "well now I can sssee how Orochimaru losssst two Ssss rankssss and one of them being the sssson of the yellow flassssh asss well it isss only undersssstandable...now I don't know about the otherssss but I wissssh to hear thissss offer you have young man."

Naruto nodded "thank you Dokumaru-san, my offer is quite simple you all have around 30 or more people in your factions correct..." the four nodded "...I was going to offer you and your...Clans a position in my Hidden sound village and for you four to join the village council alongside the head of the Fuma and Shinn clans and Shou and the other 3 non clan representitives. what do you say join my village and be accepted and have some form of power and say in the running of the village under mine and the de facto leader Guren's rule or wander the nations being shunned and living in fear of being hunted."

Mari wanting her little pride to have somewhere spoke first "Nya me and my pride will go, go indeed we will." Naruto nodded.

Lucius then barked out enthusiastically "the dog people will join under a powerful Alpha *woof woof*" he finished with a bark.

Dokumaru nodded and hissed "Me and my ssssubjectssss only follow the ssstrong and you are truly powerful it almosssst makesss me want to run away."

Usagi looked a little torn, seeing this Naruto spoke "Usagi-san I know where the completed designs are for the curse mark are and can alter yours and your fellow curse mark holders seals, this will allow you to control the mark allowing you to activate it when you want. Also I can help Jugo out and his urges once back at the village."

Usagi nodded dumbly "Why...why are you being so nice?"

Naruto smiled softly "you may not believe this but my sister was made a jinchuuriki and my old village shunned her and treated her as an outcast some of her senseis went as far as to sabotage her learning, granted she had me and our parents and couple of other people she could count on but ultimately she is like you in away and I can't stand seeing people treated like you were that is why I help those who have been outcasted by society where people see monsters I see beauty and uniqueness...does my answer satisfy you."

Usagi hearing that smiled and nodded "my ah my family will come with you."

Naruto nodded "Good it is only midday plenty of time to get packed and on the move..." he then unsealed eight sealing scrolls and handed two to each leader "...seal everything you wish to take with you and have everyone meet out here when they are done I will speak with Jugo.

 **Jugo's cell in a separate wing of the hideout**

standing outside the cell Naruto could hear the ten year old crying, closing his eyes he unlocked and opened the door pushing it open when he opened the door he saw the ten year old with a manical look on his face charging him.

sighing Naruto in nearly a nano second had each of Jugos limbs wrapped up in a golden chain holding him off the ground, Naruto was standing with his hands in his pockets and was holding Jugo's gaze who was staring right back at him.

after a minute Jugo who was struggling ran out of energy and slumped and allowed his markings to receed back to where ever they came from the ten yr old then croaked out "please leave me alone I don't want to kill anyone again."

Naruto sighed and sat down on his carpet that floated behind him "Jugo...I'm here to help I can be the cage that you can vent on, I can help you with your urges unlike Orochimaru, Jugo I will help you just have to trust me and Usagi and the others who have been given your gift, trust is all I ask and I will help you right here right now."

Jugo just looked at him and felt warmth radiating off him and started to feel comfortable around him nodded "please can you help me mister, I trust you"

Naruto smiled and willed another chain to appear and watched as it shreadded Jugos shirt leaving him topless nodding he unsealed a brush and ink and started applying several seals on Jugo's person one on either side of his forehead which could be easily hidden if he grew out his hair, one just below where his collar bones meet, one on each shoulder and a large central one round his naval he then stood behind Jugo and applied three along his spine.

Jugo once the seals were drawn on could feel a difference he wasn't being flooded by energy that would slowly casue him to lose control it felt like a little trickle entering him but it didn't like before it felt more like him. he looked at Naruto and fell asleep since the change seemed to exhast him.

using his chains he moved Jugo onto his carpet and sat down next to the sleeping boy and ruffled his hair and set off for the entrance.

when they arrived he was greeted by over 200 people widening his eyes he saw 30 cat looking people and dog people aged from 30 right down to 5 yrs old and surprisingly they were being quite friendly with one another, he then saw around 50 different reptilian looking people and 90 people with various black markings all over their bodies and the same as the cat and dog people ranging from 5 to 30 yrs old.

Naruto floated over to Usagi "Jugo has a few seals on him that will absorb the nature energy his body naturally gathers and stores while converting it into normal chakra and slowly leaks it into his system his body is just getting used to the flow being nearly non exsitant."

Usagi nodded and lifted the sleeping Jugo up and held him close and nodded her thanks to Naruto, Naruto then turned to the 9 medics "I want two to each family and one roaming between the groups also me and Hidan will be up the front leading the way okay and it's a three day journey.

Tatsuo nodded and started ordering eveyone around and getting them ready to walk off.

 **3 days later.**

Arriving at the village of sound Naruto was met by Guren and jirobo who he sent to gather Amaya and Karin and everything at the base as well as Tayuya and kidomaru who went to the hideout in frost as well as sakon and ukon wh went to kusa.

Naruto stopped his floating mat in front of Guren and said "So 30 more jonin come back or did they choose to stay with the frost Diamyo? and what of Amaya and Karin?"

Guren smiled "Tayuya says that of the 30 jonin 25 came back with the other 5 staying since they had started families and didn't wish to move..."

Naruto nodded "understandable...don't put them in the bingo book okay."

Guren nodded "of course as for Amaya and Karin came along with all the prisoners and shinobi guards which was about 100 more people with her and 10 of the shinobi being medics they set up a hospital tent on the outskirts of the village. and I took the liberty of ordering large amounts of building materials with the funds Orochimaru has in his vaults so we can expand and upgrade the infustructure. what about you Nii-sama?"

Naruto nodded "the northern base was very tame actually Nobu was dealt with and the nine shinobi under his command came willingly and are all medics so when I am done send them to Amaya also we have 4 new clans out of this little excursion the inu hitobito clan (dog people), Hachurui clan (reptile clan), Aka hokori clan (red pride) and the last group Shizenjin clan (nature people (Jugo's clan)) So can Sakon/Ukon take care of the Aka Hokori and have them set up in the north of the village, Tayuya set the Inu Hitobito clan up to the east, Jirobo the Hachurui inbetween the two and Guren the Shizenjin north east of the Aka Hokori and dish out some shelter to them as well."

everyone nodded and headed off to do what they were told, Naruto then started floating into the village proper with Hidan walking next to him "You know Naruto-kun your really good at this leading people you know we could stay here and run the village and not leave it all to Guren we are strong enough."

Naruto shook his head "No we wouldn't I mean we could but we wouldn't be able to do any diplomatic work outside the village because of our missing ninja status and the fact we are S ranks also there is this Akatsuki group I plan on us joining and helping out the jinchuuriki indirectly by tipping off the villages that hold a tailed beast the power of the jinchuuriki and the tailed beast for that matter is no joke and if what Guren says is true that they extract the beast you know what happens to a jinchuuriki when they lose there tailed beast they die, I will not and can not allow that to happen to Fuka and those who had the bijuu forced upon them so we will play along with them if we are invited to join the group."

Hidan Nodded agreeing granted she hadn't met Fuka but if she was anything like the man she had been crushing on she new she couldn't allow Naruto to go through with losing his sister to this organisation "I agree can't let that happen I'll follow you on this one Naruto-kun, like I have on all our other missions we've done together." as she said that she pecked Naruto on the cheek quickly and waved at a couple of children running around with bundles of canvas to make temporary shelters for the influx of people who arrived.

Naruto smiled at what Hidan did and said "Hidan-chan...time for me to meet some long lost family members."

Hidan nodded and patted him on the shoulder before he stood and went to enter the hospital tent only dodge out the way as a small red blur came whizzing through the tent flap seeing said blur was a little red headed girl Naruto controlled his carpet and made it float like a wall and watched as the girl ran into it, scooping her up in the carpet he made it come to him.

the little girl Karin had crimson eyes, fair skin, and the characteristic red hair of the Uzumaki clan which she wears in an unusual hairstyle; her hair is short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left side. She wears brown narrow glasses, she wore a fishnet shirt and stockings, a purple skirt, a light brown short sleeved jacket with a orange stripe going across the chest, and black sandals.

said girl was lying on the carpet Naruto bought the carpet to his eye level so his wine purple met her crimson red said "Karin Uzumaki I pressume and my cousin?"

Said little girl sat up and crossed her arms and pouted and then showing her spitfire nature like all Uzumaki women had said loudly "And you must be Naruto-itoko that Jirobo-kun told me and Mama about before coming here."

Naruto nodded "That would be me, but how did you know it was me when you couldn't even see me hmm"

Karin was about to give a snarky answer that Naruto was expecting because she acted just like his sister but was surprised when he heard and obviously more mature and deeper female voice catch his attention.

turning his gaze he saw a fairly tall and light-skinned woman with grey eyes. She had bright red hair, which was straight and chin-length and parted to frame both sides of her face. she also had red rimmed glassess and wore a pale yellow kimono top with a white cape that was tied round her neck she also had a pair of kunoichi ninja heeled sandels and a pristine white calf length skirt.

"That would because she subconsously uses her the minds eye of Kagura ability that is an ability some Uzumaki pick up much like the Chakra chains you either have one or the other, So Naruto Uzumaki may I ask you show proof of your lineage other than the red hair which is a common trait in the Uzumaki and the purple eyes that are a trait of the head family?"

Naruto hearing that Nodded and had 8 chains pop out his back. and start bobbing back and forth. "My mother is Kushina Uzumaki the Heiress of Uzu before it fell."

Amaya nodded "Ahh I thought as much considering there were only one or two Uzumaki outside the village at its fall, your mother and Mito sama being two of them I am afraid I don't know who the others are."

Naruto nodded and looked at Karin who was looking at his chains and had a content smile on her face and mumbled "Oh so much Chakra it's like I'm drowning so warm yet so cold."

Naruto just rose a brow at her and patted her on the head before floating the carpet over to Amaya who then picked Karin off it said "Oh before I forget I have nine medics under a man called Tatsuo are going to arrive soon I trust you can coordinate them Amaya the hidden sound head doctor...I think that has a nice ring to it." he said as he turned to walk away with Hidan following close behind him.

 **1 week later all base inhabitants bar the demon island lab in land of sea in the Hidden sound**

sitting at the head of long rectangular table Naruto was sitting there with his elbows on the table with his finger interlaced in front of his face with Hidan and Guren either side of him looked over the new council for the Village

directly on his right and down the right hand side of the table was Shou, followed by Shinn, Hanzaki, Dokumaru and Lucius.

directly on his left and down the left hand side of the table was Usagi, Mari, Hisame an ex rain ninja who wanted a change of pace and has a good head on her shoulders shes a young, quite tall, and slim kunoichi with fair skin, short light brown unkempt spikey hair, azure blue earrings, red lipstick, pupil-less black eye irises, short thin light brown eyebrows and wears a white hairband over her head, holding the hair out of the way from her eyes. She wore a pink tube top that has a dark red linen along with a open, light blue shirt, navy blue pants and ninja sandals.

next to Hisame was Amaya and next to Amaya was a man called Jiro he was an ex cloud shinobi he had light brown skin midlenght brown curly hair, hazel coloured eyes and was an average build, and like most of the ninja of the village now they were wearing tunics like the sound 4 but due to rank in the village they had different coloured rope belts his being black denoting his jonin status.

deciding to get the proceedings over with Naruto decided to speak stopping there individual conversations. "Everyone the reason I called you all here is to tell you about my situation..."

Jiro being new to the village as well as Hisame spoke "what status would that be Lord Naruto?"

"my S rank criminal status..." Naruto then raised his hand stalling further talk "...I ask you stay silent until I finish cause I no doubt will answer your questions..." getting nods from everyone, naruto closed his eyes "as you know I am an S rank missing ninja from the leaf village my just being here in one place so long could have already tipped my father the Hokage off to my whereabouts, So I plan on running this Village from the shadows and using a De facto leader or figure head to be my will and word here in the village, since I don't wish for Iwa, kumo, sand, leaf or mist to come knocking on our door just yet...as for the figure Head she has agreed and Hanzaki, Shinn and Shou were all here when I chose her, so I expect you to treat her like you would me understood as I said she is my will and word during my absence from the village but I will pop by randomly with people to add to the village or just to check up on you all...any questions?"

it was dokumaru who spoke this time "Yesss milord...who isss thisss woman that we are to treat asss if they were you?"

Naruto nodded and gestured at Guren "That would be Guren here on my left as to why, well I've known her a couple of years since she and the sound four were my spies, that and I trust her judgement and silver tongue to go a long way in the political ring also I know she is very capable with her crystal release kekkei genkai...does my answer satisfy you all?"

each member nodded. clearing his throat Naruto unsealed a stack of files and read each one and handed them to the appropriate people. "Now on to the next order of business your various rolls in the village... as I hand out the folders each one contains a set budget you will have to work with to set up shop, along with various checkpoints and goals I want met by the end of the year which is by my count 10 months away and from the files Orochimaru and you clan leaders had on your clan mates and various people in the village I have gone and added them to your files if I think they maybe valuable to your program alright...

First Amaya Hospital CEO as of now you have 19 staff, your budget at the moment is 2,000,000 ryo that is to get all the needed equipment and build a hospital and set up a medical ninja program, I have added some names to your file that you maybe interested in. the rest is up to you"

Amaya grabbed the folder as it was slide across the table to her and started skimming through it and nodded her head.

seeing that Naruto continued "Hisame internal affairs, you will be in charge of the military police and correctional facility, you can choose a person to be incharge of the correctional facility and police but you have the last say your top dog understood, you have 2,000,000 ryo to get the facilities built, you can choose any of our shinobi to join as of now but in the future they must have a clean record and five years service before joining understood, the rest is up to you." he then handed the folder to Hisame.

she quickly like Amaya scanned through the file and nodded before saying "I would like to give academy graduates a chance to join as long as they do extra training that will be provided internally of course."

Naruto nodded "yes well after this meeting you can talk with the person in charge of the academy If this village is going to prosper we all have to work together and use inititive I can't baby you guys all the time and neither can Guren but I think that is a good Idea but as I said you should talk with whoever I say is incharge since they will have to give the students the option."

Hisame nodded and placed her folder down.

looking at the next folder he read "Usagi headmistress of the academy and coordinator of the village archive and Library as I said with Hisame you can have suboordinates that take care of the library and archive same as the other two 2,000,000 to get yourself set up, in the file are some prospective sensei, Now this is a non negotiable probably one of two youll hear this evening if I remember the graduation test will involve tree climbing level chakra control up and down a tree twice, being able to dispell a genjutsu, performing a substitution, transformation, any type of clone and either two offensive ninjutsu or defensive or one of each and a sound based jutsu. As for taijutsu we will teach them a basic style and all they have to do is last against a low genin level shinobi for 5 minutes understood, there will be no theory in the test they will learn maths, english, science, geography and the other hidden villages and what they are known for and they will be tested throughout the year regularly so as to keep them on there toes. and one last point you are to work with Hisame and Amaya about the police and hospital and offering the graduates a choice of doing the police training medic ninja training or joining the regulars and the last years will be required to complete a minimum of 5 D rank missions on weekends and they will be rotated through different team configurations with some chunin level shinobi.

Usagi nodded as she grabbed her file, to be honest like her female counterparts she was looking forward to her new job.

seeing Usagi happy Naruto looked at the next file(s) that were paper clipped together smirked *Ahem* "Mari, Lucius your going to be in charge of the hunter corp Mari the hunters and Lucius the trackers understood, and like everyone 2,000,000 to be spent wisely on setting things up understood not much is need you come up with the rules I can if need give you a run down at a later stage on how the Leaf oinin operated."

Lucius nodded and barked "Yes the pack will be ready to track down deserters lord"

Naruto nodded "Not just from your pack Lucius everyone has a right to join the hunters if they apply"

Lucius shook his head "Sorry Lord you miss understand I meant the village in this instance as the pack we are one pack now one that Lucius and his brothers and sisters are proud of joining"

Naruto nodded "I like that Lucius" he then flicked the two folders over to the two who didn't look at them.

"Dokumaru ANBU commander same as everyone 2,000,000 to get started two conditions jonin level ninja only and they are to be the best I want my ANBU to make the leaf and other major nations elite look like children understood and as a incentive I found the snake summoning scroll in one of the vaults in a hidden underground base near here."

Dokumaru nodded "Yesss Massster they will definatly be the bessst I will sssee to it persssonally"

Naruto nodded and looked at Shiin "Shiin torture/interrogation/intelligence same as Dokumaru but you can take chunin ninja in, you have 2,000,000 to work with also. your also a branch of ANBU."

he then handed the folder to shiin who looked through his file and nodded his head letting his leader know he understood Naruto then turned to the largest member of the group

"Hanzaki, the Fuma are known for their jutsu creation so I'm giving you and you clan free reign to research and experiment in making as many sound based jutsu as you can, also I want you in charge of the avery which will have our cryptographers in so they can decipher any coded messages for me and Guren you also have 2,000,000, you can get other shinobi within the village to help in the creation of sound based jutsu as well but your main task will be the cipher corpand seaing corp that will be incharge of a sensing barrier around the village." he finished and handed Hanzaki his folder.

Hanzaki took it and had a gleeful look in his eye it was right up his clans alley.

he then grabbed the next two folders "Jiro, Shou Jonin commanders in charge of the general shinobi forces outside of Anbu, Oinin, Cipher, police and academy, unless the village is being invaded you can boss anyone round other than ANBU, you will also be in charge of mission distribution, defences and tactics you have 2,000,000 also to get you started."

he then passed the folders to the two men who shared a mutual nod and read through their files.

seeing he had their attention still he looked at everyone "I want a standardised uniform you may have seen the start of it but as each child that will graduate they will recieve a tan coloured tunic like the sound five and a white rope belt, as they progress through rank they will be issued a different coloured belt chunin you get a Green one, Jonin get a black, the eiltes like the Anbu, hunters and the sound five will have purple and you commanders will have crimson oh all the tunics will have the sound emblem on unless you join the sound guard which will be made up of Tayuya, Sakon/Ukon, Jirobo, Kidomaru, Kimimaru the leader, Jugo, Shou and Kotohime they will have an imbalenced yin yang symbol and are the guards of the Otodotai (conductor of sound) Guren when she goes on a political mission."

hearing that everyone nodded and Hanzaki said "well I shall tell Kotohime the news when I get home."

Mari put her hand up said "with the uniform can I just where the belt and headband this kitty don't wear anything as she finds it to constricting."

Naruto sighed "no you don't have to wear it Mari, you can wearing anything under or over the tunic think of it as a canvas that you can decorate it you whished you could cut the sides out give the thing a plunging neck line or have it sitting off the shoulders, one sleeve no sleeves it doesn't matter just use it as a base and the belts signify your rank in the village much like the flak jackets in other nations."

it was then Hidan giggled behind her hand because he pretty much referenced her preistess outfit to everyone. Guren just shook her head and everyone smiled at their leaders imagination.

Naruto also added as he stood up and started walking to the door "Guren will provide you with any files you need on various shinobi and I suggest you advertise positions around our budding village, Guren and yourselves will decide where everything gets set up and since I know for a fact we have earth style users they can mark out certain areas and set foundations if needed."

as he got to the tent flap Hidan appeared by his side and gave him a heart winning smile but his attention was dragged away when Usagi called out "Lord where are you headed?"

Naruto smirk mischivously "to get the completed curse mark designs, kick a man named Amachi and save a little girl before coming back here correcting Orochimaru's horrid attempt at fuinjutsu and head off again and collect some bounties and send you guys the funds."

hearing that everyone chuckled and started sorting through various names and how they could get some basic medic and police training in the academy and where the different buildings will go.

Naruto and Hidan walked out the tent and saw it was reasonably light outside and headed off towards the hidden leaf village.

 **a day later near the valley of the end**

standing on Hashirama's head Naruto and Hidan were standing opposite Kakuzu and Sasori of the red sands.

Sasori not liking things taking so long started speaking in a gravelly voice "Naruto Uzumaki, Hidan our leader wishes to extend an offer of joining the organisation Akatsuki."

Naruto nodded "so whats this organisations goals then?" he said from his seated position on his carpet while Hidan was allowing her hand to slowly twitch as if anticipating an up coming fight.

Kakuzu spoke this time "If we tell you and you decline then we have no choice but to kill you"

Naruto spoke "Yeah good luck with that so what our your goals?"

"Yeah fucktard tell us already Naruto-kun was going to show this girl a good time by letting me kill a bastard that likes experimenting" said Hidan

Sasori if he could raised a brow at her language said "well since Orochimaru defected, we have been looking for members to join..."

"Heh snake face is dead Naruto-kun killed him a week and a half ago and took this sword/summoning and fancy ring off him as well" said Hidan proudly

Kakuzu hearing that said "Have you collected the 73,000,000 ryo bounty on his head yet?"

Naruto shook his head "Nah I was going to do it sometime soon...so what's your organisations objectives?"

Sasori answered this time "Our objectives our Obtain enough money to support the organisation. Provide mercenary services at well under the competitive rate, using the money gathered in the first step to offset costs. This will make countries increasingly more dependent on Akatsuki's services, corner the entire market for shinobi missions, and eventually put all of the shinobi villages out of business because they can't compete with Akatsuki's prices. By capturing and strategically deploying the tailed beasts, Akatsuki could quickly start and then quell wars, thereby speeding up the process. Once all other major shinobi forces have dissolved, Akatsuki will be able to quickly conquer all the countries of the world.

Naruto hearing the objectives nodded and stood from his mat making Kakuzu and Sasori tense sligthly since only his mouth had moved during the entire conversation until just then, stepping off the carpet Naruto looked them both in the eyes "So when do we start."

Sasori and Kakuzu hearing that nodded to one another, Sasori went silent and unmoving giving Pain the news and Kakuzu looked at Naruto "wheres Orochimaru's ring?"

Naruto reached into his pouch and pulled it out and held it up to Kakuzu. nodding the man said gruffly "Good put it on your left little finger..." he then looked at Hidan and pulled out another ring this one being an orange colour with the kanji for 3 on it said "put it on your left index finger"

Grumbling Kakuzu pulled out a sealing scroll and unsealled the content revealling two black high collared cloaks with red cloud motif on and a pair of conical straw hats with small ornamental torques and tassels hanging down.

Hidan picking up her cloak looked at it and muttered "needs some work" she then pulled off her preistess robe and tossed it on Naruto's carpet before placing on her new cloak and hat.

Naruto seeing what she was doing put on his own cloak and had the front slightly unbuttoned and left his arms out of the sleeve, he then placed the hat on obscuring his face like Hidan from veiw.

Sasori stirred shortly after they changed and said "Leader-sama has summoned the organisation, just push chakra into the ring and let it do the work"

Nodding the two followed Kakuzu and Sasori who closed their eyes both sitting on the ground Naruto and Hidan sat on his carpet closed their eyes and concentrated on the ring.

suddenly they found themselves as rainbow projections in a cave somewhere where they were also accompanied by Sasori, Kakuzu and the two others Naruto and Hidan knew them from the bingo book, Kisame Hoshigaki, Deidara, it was then Naruto saw girl with an origami flower in her hair and spikey haired male that matched a certain description of someone he had been told about. there was also a guy with a spiral mask and a plant looking man they didn't know.

Pain seeing Naruto and Hidan in uniform nodded his head "Naruto Uzumaki and Hidan welcome to Akatsuki, and I thank you for Killing Orochimaru and recovering his ring for the organisation."

Naruto just nodded his head slightly making the ornamental torques tinkle a little. Hidan being more out spoken said rather exuberantly "Hell yeah you should have seen the body covered in all manner of damage and blunt force trauma hit to the face literally decapitating him except for the fact his head is only held on by a flap of skin but that's details"

some of the other members hearing that were silently impressed but regarded the two carefully one was immortal and very powerful and the other was rumoured to be able to fight toe to toe with the yellow flash and the copy ninja, and now he has proved to be able to kill a sannin not to mention his bingo book says don't approach unless your a kage meaning 5 possibly six people in all the nations could hold a candle to the young man and quite frankly it made even Kisame a little nervous.

Pain then went on to explain in more depth the objectives of Akatsuki and what the teams were and there specific targets which ended being Hidan the the two tails, Naruto the nine tails and both of them the three tails when it reforms.

nodding at their assignments Pein dismisses them all and watches as they all fade out except Naruto who stands there silently regarding him and Konan. he was then mildly surprised when Naruto spoke "Never expected Jiraiya-sensei's first students to be leading the organisation, Yahiko, Konan"

Konan hearing he was a fellow student nodded "a pleasure to meet a sibling student when did you study under Jiraiya sensei?"

"My last couple of years at the academy but like you he had to leave on a secret spying mission eh what can you do." replied Naruto.

Konan nodded and was about to bid Pein and Naruto good day when Naruto spoke "Shame Nagato didn't show according to a blood sample Jiraiya sensei took from him he is my cousin with his mother being my mothers sister. ah well can't always have it but if ya see him tell him he has family in me and my mother and sister in the leaf and a nice Uzumaki couple I met in Rice after disposing of the snake."

Konan nodded and disappeared Naruto then looked at Pein "Weird I always thought Jiraiya sensei said it was Nagato with the ringed eyes oh well might have not listened to him, seeya Yahiko" and with that Naruto left.

when he was gone Pain frowned "you know to much cousin don't do anything stupid...or god will punish you." at that said he disappeared from the cavern.

 **back outside**

opening his eyes he saw Kakuzu and Sasori were gone, looking at Hidan who said with an annoyed scowl "let's kill this mad scientist already."

Naruto nodded his head and they headed off.

four weeks later on there way out of the land of tea Naruto is walking beside Hidan with the carpet just behind them with a little girl sleeping soundlessly on it with a blanket over the top, the girls name was Isaribi who was a test subject and she was ten.

as they were walking Naruto looked at Hidan "I need to do somethings in the land of fire before heading back to sound So i'll meet you there." as he said that he disappeared from view.

Hidan sighed "aw hell at least I got you Isaribi-chan, alright mister carpet lets get back to the hidden sound eh she said as she sat next the sleeping girl and put her chakra in the seals making them lift further off the ground until they were travelling over the tree tops at a reasonably fast speed.

Naruto was running towards the the hidden mask shrine near the leaf village, knowing at top speed he could reach it in an hour his only risk was that the shrine was practically split in half by the leaf proximity barrier meaning he would have to be in and out quickly.

as he was running he summoned a 5ft tall macaque monkey who started jumping through the trees with Naruto and said **"NARUTO-SAMA, WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED MONA-CHAN?"**

Naruto smirked and said "Hmm do you like pulling pranks little one?"

Mona hearing that nodded enthusiastically **"MONA-CHAN AND HER SIBLINGS LOVE TO CAN YOU SUMMON MY SIBLINGS AS WELL FOR THIS PRANK?"**

Naruto nodded "I will but I need to tell you the plan first..." getting a nod from mona he continued "after this next stop I will be heading towards a village and I want you to go home and then resummon yourself and your siblings near a chakra source in the village that feels similar to mine you Mona-chan are to seek out a red headed woman and give her the summoning scroll so she can sign don't worry she will have the same eyes as mine, while you do that Mona I give your siblings permission to go on a pranking spree in the village and cause as much mayhem as possible, then Mona your second objective is to head for a large red building in the middle of the village and steal hat from a man with sunny blonde hair it will be hanging on the wall of his office okay and then you have to see how long you can keep it away from him understood."

Mona nodded and gained a sadistic and happy smile **"MONA-CHAN AND HER SIBLINGS LOVE YOU NARUTO-SAMA, MONA-CHAN STAY UNTIL YOU GIVE THE SIGNAL."**

Naruto nodded his head and saw in the distance the shrine.

after another five minutes of running Naruto appeared by the mask shrine and placed a sealing scroll on the surface and pumped quite a bit of chakra into it and said to himself "seal" as he did the building went up in smoke sealed away seeing as the building left a hole in the barrier for a minute he slipped in unnoticed with Mona hot on his heals as they got to with sight of the main gates of the village Naruto handed Mona the summoning scroll and said "Do it Mona chan"

Mona nodded and disappeared.

while Mona was gone Naruto stealthily made his way to the side of the village where his old family home was.

After gathering her siblings Mona searched out for a chakra source near Identical to her summoners and made sure it was female as well before summoning herself and her siblings their.

Kushina who was walking through the market getting groceries jumped when a cloud of smoke appeared when the cloud was blown away she was shocked to see a Macaque summon which used to be her clans. it was then a female one about five foot in height came up to her and spoke knocking her out of her shock that made her miss the other seven monkeys run off to cause mayhem. **"MY MASTER TOLD ME TO GIVE YOU THIS HE SAID IT WAS A GIFT...FOR FAMILY"**

as soon as Mona made sure the scroll was in Kushina's grip she sprinted toward the Kage tower.

Kushina hearing the message shakily openned the scroll and saw it Naruto's name signed in blood next to seven crossed out names. seeing the name and hearing the message Kushina picked up the groceries and shunshinned to Minato.

Minato himself was looking out the window of his office with Jiraiya, kakashi and Anko at what could be considered chaos or Kushina pulling multiple pranks in her academy days, it was then they caught a movement out the corner of their eyes and saw a large monkey grabbing the Hokage hat and dashing out the door.

Minato then turned to the other only to see Jiraiya and Anko busting a gut at what just happened and Kakashi was trying to hide his amusement, Minato then said "Did I or did I not just see a monkey steal my hat and several other monkeys causes havoc in my streets."

it was then Jiraiya lost his shit and started rolling on the floor laughing and Anko had to lean against the wall and Kakashi had to sit down.

It was then Kushina burst through the room with a puff of smoke and saw what was happening out the window and what the people in the room were doing laughed and said "Minato-kun I know who has caused this commotion."

Minato wanting to know who was responsible for hat theft and public disorder grinned gleefully and chuckled darkly "Kukuku do tell Kushina"

Kushina slightly creeped out retold them what happened to her in the market place and showed them scroll.

Minato hearing it nodded "Yes but what does he accomplish by coming here what could we possibly have that he needs"

 **with Naruto ten minutes ago**

during the Chaos Naruto managed to sneak into his old home and into his parents room and started rummaging for his mothers locket finding the locket after ten minutes searching in a safe under their bed protected by a blood seal Naruto is about to leave but takes out the Kusanagi blade writes a note and places both on his parents bed before jumping out the window and heading off.

while he was running he passed the academy and saw a couple of children falling prey to some pranks the monkeys had set up he then smirked when he saw his sister get caught in a noose by her ankles and be covered in feathers and glue writing a quick note he threw a kunai and made sure it cut the rope and imbedded in the tree. staying where he was clad in his Akatsuki gear he waited a minute to see her reaction.

Fuka cursing at being caught in a dasterdly brilliant prank she would have to use in the future, cursed again when she found herself landing heavily on the ground looking up at a Kunai with a note on getting up with as much dignity she could muster she read the note and her eyes widened reading it looking in the direction the kunai came from she saw a cloak clad form standing on a tree in the distance she was about to run towards the figure since she was sure it was her brother frowned when he just vanished from sight. huffing she stomped back towards class but heard a teacher dissmissing them home because of the amount of bad pranks that were going on.

making her way home she walked in the front door and saw her mother and father in front of a cornered Mona wearing her daddies hat, she then looked back over the village and remembered seeing plumes of smoke going off.

she then said "Mum, dad what are you doing to the Macaque Monkey"

Mona finally hearing her actual species sighed **"THANK THE MONKEY SAGES SOMEONE KNOWS THERE ANIMALS, OH WELL IT LOOKS LIKE YOU CAUGHT ME BLONDIE AND RED, BY THE BY NARUTO-SAMA SAYS HI AND HOPEs YOU LIKED HIS GIFT OF JOY AND HILARITY ME AND MY SIBLING BOUGHT TO YOU GOODBYE"** as she said that she disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Fuka having seen her dads toads talk didn't bat an eye but said no shouted "DAM YOU NII-CHAN YOU WERE SO CLOSE BUT YOU SLIPPED THROUGH MY GRASP AND HAD THE AUDACITY TO WITNESS AND LAUGH AT MY PLIGHT OF BEING ON THE RECIEVING END OF A PRANK...i'm losing my touch...sniff...sniff" she finished.

Kushina and minato looked at her strangely but shook it off Minato said he would get take out and went off to get it will Kushina took Fuka upstairs for a bath. while Fuka was bathing Minato returned and went to there room only to find the blood sealed safe open and on the bed next to a blade he never thought would be in his house went to the door "Ah Kushi-chan come here a second dear"

Kushina hearing the uncertainty in Minato's voice left the bathroom and met Minato by their bedroom door only to see her jewellry all over the place and the blood sealled safe on the bed open right next to the Kusangi blade that belongs...to...Orochimaru.

Kushina then freaks out and checks the safe while Minato picks up the note and reads it. Kushina knowing what was in the safe took a quick inventory and said loudly "Naruto when I get my hands on you for stealling the completeded designs of the Uzumaki curse mark which you know is forbidden oohh why you little if he is in cahoots with the snake I'm going to tan his hide a new shade of red when I find him..."

Minato silently amused by his wifes tanturm snapped her out of it said "No he isn't working for the snake thats for sure this sword is a gift for Fuka-chan he said it was a fair trade and that we maybe in for a surprise in the next couple of weeks and that we should be grateful and say yes to whatever is asked."

Kushina then snatches the note "Does it say what the curse mark is for?"

Minato just shook his head "none...but I want to know is why risk being caught now after 2 and a half years of flying below the radar, then again he will just disappear again dammit Naruto you just had to complicate things didn't you."

Kushina just nodded "Yep but now I have to get Yugao-chan and see if she will teach Fuka how to use the Kusanagi" Minato jsut nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Gathering Pawn's plans coming together**

 **2 years later.**

 **ages**

Naruto (shin Otodotai) age: 23

Hidan () age: 24

Guren (jijitsujo Otodotai) age: 20

Sound 5: 14

Fuka and her peer groups age: 12

kyuu oto shiki kan: Mari: 25, Dokumaru: 27, Usagi: 30, Lucius 22, Shou 18, Jiro 20, Amaya: 46, Hanzaki: 35, Shiin 34

Minato: 47

Kushina and Mikoto: 46

 **Chapter begin**

"Hidan my dear are these really the only people who showed up, I must say I am kind of...disappointed but then again they are only mercenries and pawns who will play to my tune" said Naruto as he looked at monitor screen with a bored frown as he observed the room full of mercs and missing ninja.

Hidan sighed knowing he was hoping for a few more people picked up a clipboard with the list of people "Yes these are all the wannabe's who thought they could deal with the devil, but I thought you were going to offer these people a home in the Sound village?"

Naruto nodded "that's correct but I may have forgotten to mention that I was only going to extend that offer to certain people, whose on the list again Hidan-chan? I don't recognise some of the people."

Hidan blushing faintly but gained a cruel smile knowing he was going to be sending some of these ninja on suicide mission cleared her throat delicately, I say delicately only because over the last two years Amaya being the eldest Uzumaki in the Village was named as head of the Sound Uzumaki and found out about Hidan's crush on Naruto and pretty much beat some manners and ettiqutte into the her.

Naruto who new about her crush and subsequent lessons with Amaya inwardly grinned with amusement wondering how long he should keep her trying, but outwardly he kept up his usual bored look and waved for her to continue. Hidan doing so read the list.

"A group of three brothers who call themselves the Janin the eldest is Renga and their leader, middle brother Jiga and the youngest Ruigi, hire themselves out to anyone paying big money and will do any job..."

"Hmm I will have Mona keep an eye on them and if they perform sufficiently I will extend an invitation to the Sound..."

Next we have a group of four under the leadership of Zabuza Momochi of the seven swordsmen also known as the demon of the bloody mist and weilder of Kubikiribocho, his followers are his apprentice Haku Yuki of the extinct yuki clan and the the demon brothers also of the mist..."

"I don't trust Zabuza but I will have Elfey keep an eye on the girl and brothers depending on if they survive...long enough..."

Hidan shook her head "Next is another four man team under the leadership of Kazuma a former member of the guardian shinobi before a slight civil war, anyway his team is made up of a two women and a man. The women are Fuka and Fuen and there is a possibility that Fuka is an Uzumaki due to her red hair and grey eyes which are common traits amongst the Uzumaki, lastly the sole other man Fudo not much on him though same with Fuen..."

"Oddball will keep an eye on Fuka this supposed Uzumaki as for the others Kazuma won't survive same as Fudo, Fuen maybe Rekkusu can keep an eye on her and if she is deemed an assest he'll step in..."

Hidan nodded at Naruto's comment completely agreeing Kazuma looked really untrustworthy "right next is Raiga also of the seven swords and wielder of the twin lightning fangs Kiba, he is alone at the moment but has a gang of low level ninja opperating out of grass country near the kantabami mine..."

"Hmm...Raiga doesn't interest me but find out more on his gang there could be a gemstone amoungst coal there always is one, when he does die I'll have Giggles and Vu-asu collect the swords and whoever they deem worthy..."

Again Hidan nodded "Next is the Magaki group a bunch of no names under a man called Shiranami tsuchigumo, nothing really worth mentioning other than their names all men Akaboshi, Benten, Chushin and Nango."

"Hmm remind me to send them on a suicide mission like trying to assassinate the kazekage or tsuchikage."

Hidan just giggled evilly at that knowing her partner had no time for weaklings. clearing her throat again she read the next name "Aoi Rokoshu the theif of the raijin no ken jonin rank chunin level..."

"...power and an arrogant son of a bitch and I had the displeasure of meeting both him and the next man Mizuki touji although intel says Mizuki is still part of the leaf well we'll find out soon enough when the time comes kill Aoi, Mizuki could be valuble if he is still part of the leaf other than that expendable."

Hidan nodded while giving Naruto a mild glare for talking over her. spoke again "Next we have two brothers and a sister from the Kamizuru clan of Iwa they became missing ninja because they felt they were a disgrace to their village...these guys are jonin level a asset to the Sound in my opinion you should offer them a position in the village and a chance to start up there own clan there. there name are Jibachi, Kurobachi and Suzumebachi"

Naruto nodded actually liking the idea "Yes that is a very good Idea Hidan-chan, very good they will be excellent addition"

Hidan blushing and smiling at the praise frowned at the next group of names "next we have the 4 celestials symbols men from the Artisan village, they are under the leadership of Hoki and their goal is to resurect the their dead founder Seimei, I say kill them."

Naruto frowned he always hated people who wanted to bring the dead back even more so when he found Orochimaru's completed notes of the forbidden reanimation jutsu. "Hmm no need to get our hands dirty with it let them go through with the plan and then when the times right tip off the leaf and they will sort it out."

Hidan nodded agreeing with his decision, She then followed Naruto into the next room that used to be Orochimaru's old thrown room and watched him sit on the thrown his hands hidden by his Akatsuki cloak and his face obscured by his hat. had his legs stretched out in front of him and crossed over. he then motioned for Hidan to get the ball rolling.

Nodding Hidan pressed a button on the wall and spoke into a microphone that connected with the next room where the ninja were waiting.

 **in the room**

Zabuza leaning against a wall was eyeing everyone up and making sure he could see everyone he was knocked out of his thoughts when his apprentice and tool spoke "Zabuza sama why are we here again?"

Zabuza remembering he hadn't told her and the brothers why said "money and funds for the rebellion which is in the closing stages."

"How do you know this benefactor is reliable?" Haki asked with concern.

Zabuza just sighed "won't know till we meet the man or woman..."

 _'WILL ZABUZA MOMOCHI AND HIS GROUP PLEASE COME THROUGH TO THE NEXT ROOM'_ Hidans voice rang out over the loudspeaker.

Zabuza straightened up and headed for the door with the brothers and Haku close behind.

 **in the thrown room**

standing across from the two cloaked figures Zabuza couldn't help but feel intimidated a little.

Naruto seeing this smirked behind his cloak collar and gave him his offer and specific jobs he wanted them to do...

(I will not do every group, but link up each group to the cannon or filler episodes and just know that Naruto has a spy that isn't Kabuto in the Leaf village and will send each group on a colision course with Fuka and her team, except for Suzumebachi and her brothers who accepted the offer of joining the village. he Also sent his Macaque summons Mona, Elfey Rekkusu, Giggles, Oddball and vu-asu to follow those mentioned what will happens who knows but there will be a twist.)

At the end seeing as they all left one by one Naruto turned to Hidan and gave a weary sigh and said lets head to sound and see how much they have done since we last visited 2 months ago."

Hidan nodded "Yes and if they kept with your schedual you made by the time we get their you can help Guren with deciding which villages to visit for diplomactic reasons."

Naruto nodded "Yes that is true but there is something else need to talk to her about though."

 **one week later.**

"I still can't believe the igenuity of the people of this village to build all the residences in the trees itself is a amazing something even I didn't think of." said Naruto as he looked up and saw a particulalry large platform that was supported by seven trees with pathways built going off in various directions connecting up with platforms around the same size with Houses either built in the actual trunk of the tree or as a tree house and perched off the side."

Hidan nodded "I agree but reusing the old village that was already there and using the clearing for the administration facilities, academy, hospital, police force, library and research labs was a good Idea as well as Dokumaru and Shiin utilising the underground tunnels that Orochimaru had and using them for ANBU, torture and interrogation as well as the prison." she said as she waved to a child that came outside a particularly large tree house building which was the orphanage.

standing in front of the Otodotai tower, which reminded Naruto and Hidan of the buildings you see in Mist and Rain villages couldn't help but think of how much work actually went into building the tower, it was made out of wood and if you looked carefully you could see that Guren used her crystal release and made collums that went up the building at various intervals strengthening it greatly and on the top of the tower was a platform that stuck out creating quite a large sheltering that had some swing bridges that branched off in every direction into the forest.

Naruto then looked off just to the left of the tower and at the tree line and could see a couple of buildings that accomodated the group of blacksmiths who lived in the village one of them being Randel who Naruto picked up after meeting back up with Hidan after picking up the completed designs for the curse mark two years ago.

as Naruto and Hidan reached the new academy they were met by Hisame in the village uniform and crimson rope belt the tunic was sitting off the shoulders, the sides cut out and she had her cardigan on, she also wore pale blue leggings that reached mid calf and some strappy ninja sandal.

when she saw Naruto and Hidan she bowed her head "lord Otodotai, Lady Hidan, it is wonderful to see you again as you can see we have all but completed the building of the village all we need to do now is coax some more civilians in the land of rice to set up shops and busnesses here."

Naruto nodded to her "Yes we were just commenting on the ingenuity of building in the trees and using the clearing for the administration buildings, tell me what is the distance now from the Otodotai tower to the yongeto no Oto (4 gates of sound)"

Hisame nodded and thought for a minute "from the tower to the kita (north) gate five kilometers and the village is a perfect circle now so it is five kilometers to the minami (south), nishi (west) and azuma (east) gates, and Guren sama is coordinating our earth style users in creating a wall that reaches up till just below the canopy and is going round the outside and putting up crystal collums to strengthen it as well as infusing her crystals in the earth wall hardening it, we have tested it and nothing short of an S class lightning or wind jutsu will be knocking her down." she replied proudly.

Hidan who got on well with all the women on the council giggled slightly at her trying to show off to her leader.

Naruto tilted his head minutely "Good, very good, Hisame how many people in the police force now and is there anyone in the prisons?"

Hisame nodded "As you know I directly run the police and have a fellow ex-rain ninja kirisame in charge of the prison, now I have at the moment 25 law enforcement officers and 5 prison wardens but we find the prison surprisingly lacking with only one man in there but he was a spy from Kumogakure on a long term mission to find out if we were a threat or not that was all Shiin got from the guy."

Naruto nodded again from his seated position on his carpet nodded "Thank you Hisame, now could you do me a favour and let the council know I would like to have meeting with them so they can give me status updates...oh and where would I find Guren?"

Hisame nodded and bowed her head "It will be done Lord Otodotai and Guren is in the Otodotai's office on the second floor from the top of the tower." Hisame said and disappeared to find the council members.

turning to Hidan, Naruto looked up at her "I take you don't want to be present when I tell Guren of what I have planned for her adoptive son"

Hidan nodded "yep you got that right I would rather she hate you than me speaking of him I might go see how the tyke is doing in his first year of the Sound Academy."

Naruto just sighed hearing her answer and waved for her to go. Hidan seeing he didn't mind whooped for joy and uncharacteristically skipped away. shaking his head Naruto floated toward the Otodotai tower.

 **Otodotai office**

Sitting in the comfy chair behind the Otodotai's desk Naruto lent back and looked out the 180 degree office window a that overlooked the academy, hospital and part of the police force head quarters, if he looked further beyond that you could see various Lanterns placed at intervals along the pathways and on the platform and above the entrance to each house fighting off the gloom of being under the tree canopy and if he listened closely he could hear the rusling and whistling of the wind gently going throught the trees and in the gaps of the suspended pathways _'truly we are the hidden sound village now, I'm glad I took this investment'_. sighing he swivled the chair back round facing the door since he sensed someone coming.

when the door open he saw the person he was looking for coming back from a bathroom break. Guren being told by her secratary Chibara Fuma that Naruto was waiting for her greeted him "Nii-sama I am glad to see you again how has been sabotaging you know who."

Naruto smirked at what Guren said but then frowned a little something that she caught since he wasn't wearing his ever present hat. "Hmm I suppose you could say that it is going fine with that plan, Nagato or should I say Pain my cousin seems to like me only because we are of similar nature and the like I actually plan on telling...no warning him that if I find Akatsuki enter this village or land for what ever reason it won't matter he that he claims to be a god I will kill that particular member."

Guren nodded knowing full well even though he wasn't round the village all the time his presence was felt through his summons that people had fallen in love with and let their children play with the smaller ones or liked watching them jump through the tree tops...she was then knocked out of her thoughts by Naruto..."Guren...I need to tell you something you may not like hearing."

Hearing that couldn't help but frown and with trepidation nodded for him to continue.

Naruto closed his eye gathering his thoughts quickly and how to put what he wanted say delicatly and also how to weather the possible impending shit storm. finally deciding to speak he opened his eyes "Guren I need Yukimaru to become the jinchuuriki of the newly formed three tailed beast."

Guren hearing her big brother in all but blood and Yukimaru's uncle, wanted to turn him into a Jinchuuriki with the likes of the Akatsuki running round gained a dangerous look in her eye one that Naruto only ever saw once in his life and that was when his mother caught Jiraiya peeking on her while in their family hot spring lets just say Naruto never knew someone could produce such high pitched screams and still come out the other side a man. seeing Guren gain that look made him...him an S rank ninja with warning for all those under Kage level to flee on sight a man known for his cunning, wit and brutality on the battle field was unnervered by a woman gone into mother hen mode wanted to be anywhere but in her line of sight.

he then waited for the incoming pain but got a tongue lashing instead "You want to turn my precious Yukimaru into a sacrifice with the Akatsuki running rampant, are you fucking serious Naruto, did you hit your head or something in the last two months because if you think for one minute that I will let you make him like Fuka then you are sadly mistaken, Don't get me wrong I have nothing against Jinchuuriki but...but...NO your not doing it, And besides how do you know he can handle a demon being sealed inside him. he is eight years old." she all but screamed at him.

in the council chamber a floor below Hidan snickered when she heard Guren blow her top at Naruto, Amaya sighed _'huh if I didn't know any better you would think Guren was an Uzumaki with her lung capacity and hot temper but then you could say that about a few females and males in the village for that matter hmm might have to do blood tests.'_

Usagi and Hisame shook their heads, Mari meowed cutely, Lucius woofed quietly and covered his ears, Dokumaru, Shiin and Hanzaki shared a knowing look since they had been on the reciving end of something similar from their better halves, Shou ignored it and had his eyes closed and Jiro snickered.

hidden in the shadows of the room the rest of the sound guard Tayuya, Sakon/Ukon, Jirobo, Kidomaru, Kimimaru (Amaya let him drink her chakra curing him), Jugo who doesn't lose it anymore and Kotohime all sighed knowing Guren could get like this especially when someone pissed her off and it sounded like Naruto just did an amazing job.

Tayuya shook her head _"heh Oji-chan is probably taking the whole thing with a blank face what a champ, Guren-nee could scream herself haorse and not get anywhere. Ufufufu'_

 **back in the Otodotai office**

Naruto hearing the last bit of her little rant spoke up effectively cutting her off "oh the three tails wont take over because one he is a blood relative of the forth Mizukage Yagura who has recently died a year ago in the mist bloodline civil war which still continues thanks to his loyalists who are still numerous, furthermore I am a sealling master like my father and mother and I know the perfect seal for him the **Hachi toraiguramu Raitetsu shīru** (eight trigram lightning iron seal), it takes the Iron armoured seal and the eight trigrams seal and combines the two so he would be perfectly fine and besides no one knows of the Village and by me warning Pain and the other Akatsuki away from here under threat of death he will be safe to train as well which will increase of course all I ask is you lend me the sound guard for a week or two."

Guren seeing a determined look and a look that reassured her as if to say he wouldn't let anything happen to Yukimaru, sighed "Fine but I don't like and you owe me and Yuki-kun big time."

Naruto nodded "Hai, Hai... we should go downstairs and join the council meeting I asked to be held so they can give me and Hidan a status update."

Guren gaining a teasing smile nodded "Mhmm so when are you going to ask her out or finally give into her it is kind of painful watching her sometimes."

Naruto smirked "Hmmm I was thinking after the sealing of Yukimaru but I admit it is both cute and amusing to see her try and act like a dignified lady but that wasn't why I fell for her."

Guren nodded "Yep, you know if she ever found out you acted oblivious to her actions and advances for the past year she may end up trying to kill you."

Naruto shook his head "I beg to differ, she stopped trying to kill me a month after meeting me she'll try and publically humiliate me but meh, she hasn't gotten me yet."

Guren sighed and giggled behind her hand as they neared the council chamber doors.

 **Konohagakure Kage Office.**

"Jiraiya sensei what news could be so important you had gamataro summon me on my way home for my afternoon off." questioned a tired but alert Minato as he looked at the inordinarily serious face of Jiraiya.

Jiraiya standing in front of Minato nodded "yes well this couldn't wait we have big trouble, enough trouble that I am considering taking Fuka on as my apprentice come the end of this years Chunin exams in 9 months."

Minato looked at him oddly "Jiraiya sensei whats this trouble speak plainly, and I wanted Fuka to be on a team for a year or two under Kakashi before having you take her on."

Jiraiya shook his head "Minato don't get me wrong I completely agree but I don't think Kakashi will be able to handle who this trouble is."

Minato sat down in his chair and sighed "Why do I feel like I won't like what I'm going to hear and that I maybe fearing for my life when telling Kushina in the tomorrow morning after thinking on all this."

Jiraiya if his mood at the moment allowed would have smiled but didn't and pushed on "As you know I have been trying to track down Naruto to see if I can figure out what he is planning and if so was it anything bad or would it effect the village as of two years ago he and fellow S ranker he had been travelling with called Hidan joined an Organisation..."

Minato looked at him worriedly "Organisation? what Organisation, what's it's purpose?"

Jiraiya nodded "...none of my spies or anyone I have talked to know for sure, but it is a roving gang of 10 like minded shinobi who work in pairs and call themselves the Akatsuki, they set themselves apart by wearing a black cloak with red clouds on, at first intel says they stuck to small time cloak and dagger stuff nothing dramatic. But you knew something big was coming considering who they are, Minato these aren't small timers almost everyone in the Organisation is listed in the Bingo book as an S class criminal deviant, for instance your son Naruto and his partner Hidan an ex kunoichi of the old hot springs village are two of them. when ten shinobi like that get together Minato you know they aren't interested in charity work."

Minato put his hand up stopping Jiraiya "I think I know where this is headed."

Jiraiya nodded "Okay but I have more information...now Orochimaru was one of these members at one stage but he left and between him leaving and Naruto joining I have reason to believe Naruto killed him not only because no one has spotted him but also because Fuka now weilds the Kusanagi anyway they have all split into pairs and spread out across the nations searching for new jutsu and other things as well, more specifically the tailed beasts, but that is a possibility at the moment but they no doubt have the fire power to take them away forcefully from their villages, and it makes sense with the beasts being concentrated massess of chakra."

Minato sighed hearing what he was afraid of "Well I'm going to head home and think pn this and in the morning after Fuka graduates we will bring her here with Kushina and you will explain everything to them, also from now on she is going to be shadowed everywhere when she is in the village by a team of ANBU outside the village shouldn't be a problem since it will be harder for them to track her, but I can see how well they're going to take the news I hope you have finalised your will because you'll be facing something far worse than Kyuubi you'll be facing two angry Uzumaki women good luck sensei." minato said as he vanished in a flash.

Jiraiya cried anime tears and shouted "CURSE YOU NARUTO AND YOU TOO MINATO!"

 **Sound council chambers**

"Good so it is decided we will engage with Hoshigakure and Kirigakure diplomatically in hope of getting trade and military alliances from them, and after speaking with them head to Konohagakure with Orochimaru's body." said Guren

Naruto quickly spoke up adding his two cents since he listened to his council make the decision before giving his opinion " Wait a couple of months before speaking with Kiri I may have a trump card that will help raise our chances of gaining an alliance with them, I would also advise in my absence before before going to Kiri or any other major nations, visit some of the minor nations in that Island chain that streches from water country all the way up to Kumo and see where you get with them, and try for some nations without shinobi like vegetable, swamp, neck and so on they could be beneficial for trade and missions in the future. I myself will head for the Hidden Rain Village and talk with Hanzo the Salamander."

Guren and the other council members nodded in agreement with what Naruto said and some of them were going to bring up those points if he didn't, accumalate the minor nations as allies and clients first and then evolve and try for the more major nations.

seeing they were happy Naruto dismissed them all and turned to Guren "could you collect Yukimaru-kun I wish to tell him of our plans don't worry I am sure he will understand."

Guren nodded but gained a scowl at the thought of her little boy being a jinchuuriki.

when she was gone Naruto said to seemingly an empty room even though Hidan was by his side in her modified Akatsuki robe that resembled her old priestess robe "Sound guard you will be accompanying me and Hidan on a mission that will possibly take a week, this will be an S Rank mission, we will be heading for the northern coast of the land of waves, the last known location of the three tailed turtle when we find it we are to restrain it while I seal it inside young Yukimaru, he will be our villages Jinchuuriki and protector and if I find out he was ostricised or abused in my absence after the sealing then this village better pray to the gods I am in a merciful mood."

he didn't get a verbal response but he knew them well enough to know they had placed their right fist over their hearts.

Just then Guren returned with Yukimaru.

Naruto seeing Yukimaru smiled kindly at the eight year old and gestured for him to come over to him "Yukimaru come here would you I have a gift and something important to tell you."

Yukimaru always enjoying his surrogate uncles company only because they would do duets with their flutes which was something that surprised everyone that Naruto knew how to play, grinned and ran over to him and softly spoke as he hugged Naruto "Oji-sama, we all missed you so much and I have to tell you about what has happened while you were away."

Naruto smiled and ruffled Yukimaru's hair and hummed "Hmm is that so..."

Yukimaru nodded eagerly before adopting a thoughtful look "Oji-sama what did you get me and what did you need to tell me."

Naruto with his soft smile still present pulled his right arm out his cloak and revealed a brand new flute and handed it to Yukimaru "I bought that for you in the Village of Artisans, the man who sold it claimed that it could strengthen and amplify any genjutsu you try to cast more so than what your grass flute can do."

Yukimaru gently took the Flute and looked over it was slightly longer than normal but had the same number of holes as his grass flute he then gave it a test blow and found it gave off an eerieer sound than normal enough to make even his own skin crawl. looking back at Naruto he smiled and hugged him "thank you Oji-sama, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Naruto nodded and knelt down to Yukimaru's height "now we get to the crux of why I asked you to come here Yukimaru...now tell me what do remember me telling you about Mito, Kushina and Fuka Uzumaki as well as the fourth Mizukage Yagura and the Raikages younger brother...or more importantly what did they have in common with one another?"

Yukimaru holding his flute sat down in Shou's chair and thought for a couple of minutes trying to remember before saying uncertainly "They all held a great power and were adored by their villages"

Naruto nodded "Yes you are partially right, they all harboured great power but that power is known as a tail beast and there is nine of them out there right now at the moment being the one tails, two tails, three tails, four tails, five tails, six tails, seven tails, eight tails, nine tails. of these at the moment 8 of them are sealed away inside people for example Fuka Uzumaki holds the strongest the nine tails, the Raikages brother Killer B the eight tails, the fourth Mizukage who died last year was the previous holder of the three tails. now Yukimaru what I wanted to tell you is that the fourth Mizukage and his family were all compatible to the three tails thus through history have been the Jinchuuriki for the tailed beast it like a family heirloom much like how the nine tails has only been sealed insode an Uzumaki, Yukimaru a spy of mine managed to find information linking you as a direct blood relative to the fourth Mizukage Yagura, and another has reported that the three tails has fully reformed after his host died I want to know Yukimaru how would feel about having said beast sealed within you making you the three tails jinchuuriki?"

Yukimaru hearing he was a blood relative of the fourth Mizukage and the three tails was almost like his birth right and a family heirloom like how the nine tails was heirloom to his Oji-sama's family looked to see what his adoptive mother was thinking "Kaa-chan, what do you think?"

Guren knowing this question was coming sighed "Well I'm not happy about it but...I trust Naruto, and even with a beast sealed inside you it wouldn't change who you are I would still love you unconditionally."

Yukimaru hearing that nodded and hugged her before turning to his Oji-sama "Oji-sama, I will become the next three tails jinchuuriki."

Naruto hearing that smiled and sighed at the same time before ruffling his hair affectionatly "okay me, you and the sound Guard will be accompanying us and we leave first thing tomorrow."

Yukimaru nodded and left the room to practice with his flute. when he was gone Guren turned and slapped Naruto's face "WHY didn't you tell me he was related to Yagura and it was in his blood to control the monster, oohohoho mister you better hope not a hair on his head is out of place when you return or there will be hell to pay understand" she finished jabbing her finger into his well muscled chest.

Naruto only nodded and watch slightly shocked at Guren composed herself and spun on her heel before walking out the room after Yukimaru.

Naruto was finally snapped from his stupor when he heard his sound Guard and Hidan burst out laughing with Hidan being the loudest "Oh my, I wish I had a camera and caught your face it was gold hahahaha I think thats the only time i've seen you shocked by something hahahaha."

Naruto rubbed his cheek absently "just be ready to move out by midday tomorrow okay, if people want me I'll be touring the village."

all he got was a chorus of quiet "Hai's" as he sat down on his carpet, he then looked behind to see Hidan following him.

walking toward the academy well floating in Naruto's case they walked past the academy training grounds and saw the academy students being taught one of the many sound Jutsu the Fuma and other village members helped create adding to the now growing Sound village Jutsu vault, it was then Naruto saw the graduating class of the first proper Sound Genin. he says first proper year because of a large age gap in the population and the fact most of the missing ninja had families whose children were preteens or just two young to participate in ninja training so after having each age group 12-13 yr olds, 14-15 yr olds, 16-17 yr olds spar against various jonin level shinobi vetted by Guren and the sound Guard and in front of a panel of judges being the kyuu oto shiki kan (the nine sound commanders), they determined what rank they were and was pleasently surprised to see most if not all of the 14 year olds and above were chunin level and the rest being genin, but that changed rather recently since they re graded the genin who were now 14 and saw they improved enough to gain a green belt. now watching the first graduates from the Sound Academy who would most likely be attending the chunin exams in the hidden leaf in nine months.

floating over he watched with Hidan as each hopeful graduates performed the substitution, transformation and a type of clone and which he was surprised to see range from the basic clone, the tsuchi clone, Mizu clone and Shadow clone in Karins case which Amaya chose to teach her.

This wasn't part of the jutsu section Naruto was interested in no he was more interested in one or two offensive and defensive jutsu and one sound based jutsu that was required of them. he then heard Usagi who chose to oversee the graduation tests each year, "Dosu Kinuta please demonstrate a defensive and offensive jutsu and then one sound based jutsu"

having a Guren send reports on various students Naruto knew that this particular boy was very powerful and the top Taininjutsu user in his year on top of having a water affinity and good tatical mind he was also a Orphan from water country that was picked up by Orochimaru a week before Naruto killed him and for Naruto this was the first time seeing the boy had bandages covering most of his face, leaving only his left eye uncovered. He also wore a large poncho with long sleeves, a snake patterned scarf around his neck, a straw raincoat protruding from the back of his scarf, and a large amplifier on his right arm for most of his attacks. His back was hunched, which made him look smaller than he actually was. He has short black hair.

watching on interest, Dosu took a couple of steps forward and swung his fist at tree but instead of his fist connecting with it he missed it. Naruto then saw Hidan make a face of disgust before gaining a shocked look as the bark imploded and left a rather nasty hole in the tree. Naruto knowing most of the sound based jutsu the village had created said "he used the melody arm guantlet attack called resonating echo drill rather devasting in a taijutsu fight, what else can he do?"

he then watched as Dosu walked over to a pool of water and did some hand signs and heard him call **"Water style: water whip"** from the pool the water jumped to his hand and lengthened itself until it was well a whip and wrapped it round the tree he hit his previous attack after that he held a ram sign and said **"Hidden Mist Jutsu"** and created a dense fog about him and the rest of the training ground.

Naruto nodded in approval of his choice of techniques before turning away and continuing on with Hidan by his side.

 **Next day Konohagakure**

 **cannon start.**

walking down the street was Fuka, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji and Ino. this was not an unordinary sight in the village but the day was important for the five of them today is the day they would graduate from the academy and become Genin. Fuka over the last four years had changed quite a lot her personality was like her fathers more than anything being able to go from happy go lucky one minute but in training or in mission simualtions that Jiraiya and Tsunade had started putting her through she could become serious and apathetic to everything going on around her. Her strawberry blonde hair had over the years gained a shaggy look to it (think Kurenai) and was kept loose with two bangs framing her face and another two shorter ones falling over her eyes before curling in and nearly touching her nose, her clothing was a pair of black baggy Anbu like pants that were tucked into white ninja sandals that went to her mid calf, her top was a red shirt that had one sleeve that reached her elbow, and she also wore a skull necklace her brother bought her to match his ear ring, like her brother she had painted nails but instead of black hers were red. she also had white fingerless gloove with a metal plate on the back, and strapped to the back of her waist was the legandary Kusanagi blade even to this day everyone refused to tell her who weilded the sword before and how it came in to her posession the only thing she was told was that it was a gift.

Looking at her friends she saw they (think cannon) had all matured slightly only because in Ino's case she got in trouble a few years ago when she decided to sneak out late and witnessed a murder, unfortunately the murderer saw her and was going to kill her so she wouldn't talk but luckily for her and not the murderer Shikaku, Choza and her father who were coming back from mission saw Ino out after curfew and followed only to end up having to subdue the man and whisk Ino away and back home where she got an earful from her mother and father.

Shikamaru, sort of kicked his ass into gear a little only because Fuka dragged him along to some of her trainings with Sasuke and her sensei's Jiraiya and Tsunade, but he still had his old habits he just knew when and when not to use them and complained less than usual about doing anything that involved effort.

Sasuke he unlocked his Sharingan after Itachi placed him in a genjutsu that made him get a first person point of veiw of being killed and to top it off Itachi made the killer Naruto. needless to say Sasuke was a little freaked out for about a month afterwards but was ultimately happy with his awakening, but it was also funny watching the normally stoic Itachi Uchiha running away from an irate Mikoto who had a frying pan for a weapon at the time, he was still top of the class by little bit this being he was a little better at Taijutsu since she decided to train more kenjutsu, Sasuke had slightly more techniques than her, he could do genjutsu and she couldn't, but she could do Fuinjutsu fine and lastly he was good academically and she detested the academics with a passion but knew she had to bare with it if she wanted the knowledge and building blocks to defeat her brother and get answers for why he did what he did, anyway Sasuke was normal Sasuke just mix funnily between Mikoto and Itachi.

Fuka then shifted her gaze to the last and certainly not the least member of their little group Choji, now she says last but there was actually five more but they took a different route to the Academy they being Kiba, Shino, Sai, Hinata and annoyingly Sakura who was mainly Ino and Hinata's friend more than any of the others. anyway choji was well choji he trained a little more and was more muscular than he used to be but he didn't want to be left behind by everyone, he still had a constant bag of chips and still ate food like it was going out of fashion but meh that was him his quirk, like shikamaru's being cloud watching, Ino's being looking at her reflection in any surface that will show it, she could list the quirks of her friends off but where would the fun in that be.

smiling at each of them and listening at how they were so excited to become official ninja made Fuka clench her fists look up at the sky as they entered the academy grounds _'by the end of the day I will be one step closer to finding out the truth...big brother...just you wait I'm coming for you'_ and as if he heard her she saw a storm clouds in the distance and watched as an arc of lightning illuminated the horizon she then muttered to herself "yeah just you wait"

Sasuke hearing her knew exactly what she was talking about smiled "So Fuka whats planned for after graduation today"

Fuka shook her "Kaa-chan and Tou-kun told me I was going to have the day off from training so we could celebrate sorry but I won't be training this evening with you"

Sasuke just shrugged "hn Kaa-chan probably has something similar planned at the compound and knowing my luck she will get everyone in on it as well."

Fuka just giggled at Sasuke's defeated look.

 **midday**

Fuka was sitting with her friends sporting a leaf headband tied proudly around her forehead as she listened to Iruka congratualting them on passing and telling them to be back early the next day for team placements. after that he dissmissed them Fuka hearing that looked at her friends and they all grinned and shouted "Catch'a later Iruka sensei" as they said that they all crashed through the windows of their classroom and into the courtyard below.

Iruka seeing them do that ran to the window and shouted "OI YOU BRATS THATS DANGEROUS..." he then saw Minato and Kushina and shouted "LORD HOKAGE PLEASE TELL YOUR SHINOBI TO BE MORE MINDFUL THERE YOUR PROBLEM NOW NOT MINE"

Mizuki the whole time glared at Fuka's back and thought of a perfect way to get into his new bosses good books, steal the forbidden scroll and kidnap the nine tails for him.

Minato hearing Iruka looked up and saw the broken windows and slowly panned his vision down until he saw his daughter and the rest of the clan heirs standing around laughing and cheering at what they did and what Iruka said sighed and called out as he and Kushina slowly made their way over with Inoichi and his wife, Shikaku and Yoshino, Choza and his wife, Shibi and his wife, Tsume and Hana, Mikoto and Itachi, Hiashi and Hanabi, Hinata's little sister, Sakura's parents and Sai's guardian Hayate and Yugao.

sitting in a tree was one of Naruto's summons with a weird crystal ball like orb filming and recording the whole thing so she could show Naruto later on.

when Fuka and the others saw they were cornered all gulped and were all grabbed by their mothers or in Sai's case Yugao and Hinata's case Hiashi and were frog marched back home but they all shouted or said one thing as they headed home "TOTALLY WORTH IT!"

 **later that night.**

Mizuki was sneaking out of the Hokage tower with the forbidden scroll of sealing (naruto has a copy not a big loss) and was making his way toward the Hokages residence set on sneaking into Fuka's room and in a way bagging and tagging her.

as he neared the home of his Hokage and the Hokage's family, Mizuki heard the dull thud of something hitting wood from around behind the house changing direction slightly Mizuki landed on a tree and saw his target striking a wooden post with her sword. sneering he pulled Fuma shuriken off his back and threw it at Fuka's leg hell bound in incapacitating her, what he didn't plan on was her body being replaced by a nearby log and unfortunately his shock was met by more shock as he saw over sized kunai stabbing him through the shoulder pinning him to the tree he was on he then looked and saw Fuka standing in front of him looking grim and said "Mizuki sensei, I knew you hated me but really trying to kill me and steal fathers forbidden scroll is a little much."

Mizuki still in shock at being bested so easily "How, this wasn't supposed to happen"

Fuka smirked and let go of the Kunai momentarily and made a handsign and said **"Shadow clone jutsu"** she was then standing next to a replica of herself and said to it "could you please get father he will want to talk with Mizuki personally."

the clone nodded and shunshinned away, a moment later a yellow flash appeared with an angry Minato who was at his office after being alerted to the theft of his forbidden scroll when Fuka's shadow clone appeared.

Seeing Mizuki with the scroll pinned to a tree by his daugther and the Fuma Shuriken lodged in a log undoubtedly used for substitution looked at Mizuki and said with a voice laced with steal "Who are you working for and why are you doing this?"

Mizuki snapping out of his funk sneered at them two blondes "Heh like you would ever understand, but I'm doing this for my new boss the Reaper and why so he would bestow upon me great power, yes I did it all for power hahahaha arrgh" he didn't get any further since minato KO'ed him with punch to the gut.

signalling for Anbu they appeared a minute later said "Take Mizuki to Ibiki and tell him to have Inoichi search his memory I want all the information he has on this reaper character,"

the Anbu bowed and took the unconcious man away. seeing they were gone Minato turned to his daughter and pulled her into a hug, "at least it wasn't Akatsuki hey or this might have been different eh"

Fuka nodded "yeah probably, dad did I do good?"

Minato kissed her on top of her head "Yep you did perfect."

 **Next day**

sitting behind his desk Minato frowned at the report Inoichi gave him on what he found from Mizuki _'he didn't even see this Reapers face or that of his mysterious female assisstant that was referred to as the preistess...how annoying..._ thank you Inoichi I'll contact Jiraiya and have him on the look out for this reaper fellow."

Inoichi nodded and left, Minato sighed and went back to his paper work.

 **Land of waves two days later**

standing on the beach of a large lake Naruto turned to Tayuya, Jugo, Jirobo, Sakon/Ukon, Kidomaru, Kimimaru, Kotohime, Shou, Yukimaru and lastly Hidan. "well I'm sure you can feel his presence can't you Jugo?"

Jugo being the most attuned to different forms of chakra managed to sense the mammoth amounts of demonic chakra when they were halfway through their journey which took them through Yumegakure nodded "Yes Lord Naruto it's their alright his power is quite overwhelming."

Naruto nodded and looked at the young shinobi in front of him who were all younger than twenty "Yes the power is truly frigthening isn't it but this must be done to slow down the Akatsuki's plans and actually giving our village a perception of power and make others when we announce our arrival to think twice about attacking, now I have a plan..."

Hidan knowing she wasn't needed for this part other than to make sure no-one interfered started creating boobytraps around the area where the sealing would take place.

"Tayuya I want you at the northern most point of the lake and continue a 100 m, Sakon/Ukon the southern most point then 100m, Kotohime the most easterly point and a 100m and Jugo the western most point and 100m and I want you to put up the Long Four Violet Flames Formation when I send a large pulse of ligthning into water understood"

the four mentioned nodded and headed off to their designated positions Naruto then turned to Jirobo and Yukimaru "Jirobo I want you to set up your strongest defensive earth jutsu understand so the alter and Yukimaru don't get injured okay, Kimimaru when the sealing starts I need you to keep an eye on Yukimaru with Jirobo okay"

Jirobo nodded and took a couple of steps away from the group and said " **earth style: domino earth shore return"** and a domino line of 10 earth slabs lifted off the ground making a solid barrier.

Nodding his approval Naruto turned to Kidomaru and Shou "Kidomaru I need you to uncover your third eye to find any weak spots and use your bow exploit them okay, your also going to take this head peice and relay them to me and Shou understood..." Kidomaru nodded and took off his head band reveiling his third eye which allowed him to see everything clearer and increase his perception and accuracy by a significant amount, allowing him to pinpoint the enemy's vital points with his arrow. he then went to find a spot where he got a clear line of sight.

now looking at Shou he said "after my lightning attack that will no doudt piss the large bastard off, when he surfaces I want you to freeze the him and the lake with you Ice Kekkei genkai and then if that doesn't work pray that Kidomaru can find weak spots on it other than that just pepper him with long range attack okay"

Shou nodded and moved to the waters edge getting ready to run on the surface after Naruto's attack

Naruto then went to behind Jirobo's defence he so graciously put up and did some hand signs "sealing ritual alter" as he said that he placed his hands on the ground and a man size stone alter appeared out of the ground covered in seals, turning to Yukimaru he "Yukimaru remove your shirt and lay down on the alter I need to apply some symbols to you before the sealing ritual begins understood"

Yukimaru nodded his head "Hai I trust you Oji-sama" he then laid down on the alter and waited for Naruto to draw the seals on him.

after five minutes he nodded his head in satisfaction before pressing a pressure point on yukimaru's neck knocking him out "rest easy and gather your strength and pray to whatever gods there are that this goes right. what a way to test and un tested sealing jutsu I just hope my chakra will last." muttered Naruto.

he then created four shadow clones and told them to stand near the middle of the lake in a square formation before pouring all their chakra into a ligthning jutsu.

Closing his eyes he channeled chakra into the seals on his feet and rose up into the sky, he then did a long sequence of hand signs **Ushi, saru, U, Ne, I, Tori, Ushi, Uma, tori, tora, Inu, Tora, Mi, Ushi, Hitsuji, Mi, I, Hitsuji, saru, tatsu, tori, tatsu, ushi, uma, hitsuji, Tora, Mi, Ne, Ushi, saru, tori, Ne, I, Saru, Tatsu, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Hitsuji, Tora, Mi, ne, saru, U, I, Tatsu, Ushi, ne, Ushi, saru, tori, ne, I, Tori, tatsu, Ne** when he finished he gave his clones the mental command to unleash their attacks.

Clone 1 " **Lightning Release:** False Darkness"

clone 2 **"Lightning Release:** Insidious Wave"

clone 3 " **Lightning Release:** Electromagnetic Murder"

Clone 4 " **lightning Release:** False Darkness"

once all four said their jutsu they placed their hands on the waters surface and pumped something like 300,000 watts of energy literally making the water spark and sizzle as well as causing quite a few fish to float to the surface fried, also when the lightning streamed into the water the lake surface glowed white illuminating the surrounding area in white.

Jugo, Tayuya, Sakon/Ukon and Kotohime taking that as the signal

"dam oji-chan talk about setting off a becon that can be seen for miles **Long four violet flames barrier!"** Tayuya said before announcing her jutsu.

"to believe this is just the suface of our lords power incredible... **Long four violet flames barrier!"** said Kotohime as she stared in slight wonder.

"As to be expect of Lord Naruto **Long four violet flames barrier!"** said Sakon before Ukon announced the jutsu.

"Lord Naruto please don't over exert yourself... **Long four violet flames barrier!"** said Jugo before doing the jutsu.

 **in the land of water.**

standing at the top of her new kage tower Mei was staring out at the ocean and mainland in the distance enjoying a reprieve from the paperwork, when she saw the horizon glow a briliant white colour that made her squint at, she then licked her lips hungrily _'such power amazing now I bet thats one hell of a man behind that if only.'_

she then looked to her left and saw Ao using his stolen Byakugan to look in the distance but sighed "hnnm to far Lady Mizukage should we send a team to scout out what's happening over there?"

Mei shook her head "No Ao whatever it is it does not concern the mist and besides we can't have the other nations know that the civil war has ended yet."

Ao just nodded and watched with his leader as the white light receded.

 **back in wave**

when the light disappeared the very ground started to shake harshly and was followed by and inhuman and out of this world roar that kicked up large waves making Shou nearly lose his balence on the water. Kidomaru had to use his webs to hold himself in place and Jirobo and the others dong the barrier channeled chakra into their feet to stay upright.

Hidan who was watching from atop a tree imbedded her scythe into the tree to balence herself and smirked "Heh Naruto-kun has awoken a beast and he doesn't sound happy to be awake."

it was then the largest armoured three tailed turtle you'll ever see broke the surface of the water and looked up at Naruto who he sensed was the one to awaken him before let out another almighty roar before having thrash around as it felt itself become constricted by ice that formed on it's body and in the water around it thanks to Shou.

the three tails seeing the Ice user went to swipe his tail at him but was to slow since Shou had already changed position and was peppering it with long range ice jutsu.

Kidomaru who was using his third eye pulled back on his bow and aimed for a chink in the three tails armour that was between one of the mighty armoured plates on its back. firing his arrow he watched as it flew true and hit the gap on point but was disappointed but didn't have time to think about it since he was already moving position since no doudt the three tails feeling that particular bee sting would be out for revenge and he didn't want to be in the cross fire.

Naruto having his sealing jutsu all set pointed his right hand at the three tails that seemed to have forgotten about him for the time being and he pointed his left hand at the still form of Yukimaru, closing his eyes he took a deep breath and called out in a extremely deep voice that was heard all over the lake and gave everyone chills except for Hidan who started rubbing her legs together said **"fUINJUTSU BIJUU SHIRINGU: HACHI TORAIGURAMU KAMINARI TETSU SHIRU"**

when he finished 10 chains burst from his body and wrapped round the three tails and started supressing it's chakra much like what his mothers chains did. From his right hand what looked like a beam of chakra connected with the three tails while the same thing happened with Yukimaru but on the seal on his stomach but the sealing array around the alter he lay lit up an eerie white.

Naruto then pushed more chakra into the sealing Jutsu and slowly bought his hands together connecting the two chakra beams connecting Yukimaru with the three tails who was thrashing about in vain stilled and started looking between Yukimaru and Naruto in shock at what was happening, Naruto when the beams where connected properly "the ritual is complete and with it the rise of the new three tails jinchuuriki" as he said that he held the ram sign and shouted **"SEAL"** as he did he and everyone else watched as the blue beam turned green and purple and as the three tails slowly got smaller and smaller, Naruto still keeping the three tails at bay with his chains and Shou helping with his ice turned to Yukimaru's form and saw the Alter seals getting brighter and brigther as more of the three tails chakra was being added to the seal.

Now Naruto knew the seal was strong enough to store the three tails and hold it at bay, considering he based it off the two seals that hold the eight and nine tails at bay, he also knew that the seal like his sisters one would slowly leak the demonic chakra into Yukimaru's system making it more potent now all he could do was wait the hour or so it would take for the three tails to be completely sealed within Yukimaru.

Jiraiya

being close to wave when the bright white light appeared alongside a eeriely familiar chakra he hightailed it over to the source to find out what the hell was happening while he was running he heard and felt the earth shattering roar of the three tails.

when he finally arrived at the scene he was greated by a large purple barrier, not really wanting to find out what the barrier did he took to the tree tops where he could see everything the sheer size of the barrier being powered by four people wearing a musical note symbol and purple belts and tunic style uniform that his spies had told him about but different belt colour, Hidan standing on a similar tree top in her modified Akatsuki uniform, Kidomaru and Shou peppering the three tails with long range jutsu, Naruto floating above the three tails and lake in his Akatsuki uniform with chains wrapped around the three tails and two beams of chakra one connecting to the three tails and the other, following the second beam he saw Jirobo and Kidomaru standing off to one side of an all to familiar Alter with glowing seals, that was when he heard Naruto annonce the Jutsu and **8 Toraiguramu kaminari tetsu shīru,** quickly writing the name down as a reference he continued watching as naruto connected the two beams together and shout seal, and to his horror and pride he watched as the three tails got smaller and smaller and then he realised what Naruto was doing.

 _'he's creating a new three tails jinchuuriki but why it goes against what Akatsuki is doing...what are you planning Naruto...but to think you can do all this just proves your power and that you have powerful and numerous followers...Minato and Kushina are going to need hear about this.'_

before leaving incase he was spotted he summoned a small toad called "Gamataro I need you to follow that group and find out where they are headed once you do report back to Minato at once, but if you are caught disperse yourself and give me a general direction of where they are headed." said Jiraiya seriously.

Gamataro saluted before hopping off. Jiraiya sighed and shunshinned making his trip back to the leaf quicker.

Naruto and the others oblivious to Jiraiya witnessing the sealing waited another hour when it was over Naruto recalled his chains and contacted everyone via Radio to meet back at the shore by Yukimaru.

by the time he got back to Yukimaru he saw Jirobo was watching over Yukimaru, Shou was sitting on the ground head bowed trying to catch his breath, Kidomaru was leaning against a tree breathing quite heavily, while he waited for the others who were no doubt nearly drained of chakra thanks to the barrier looked at Yukimaru's seal and saw it was like his sister in relation to the spiral but instead of sqwiggly lines around it Yukimaru's had two kanji symbols for Iron at the north and south points and the kanji symbols for lightning at the west and east points smiling he unsealed a spare cloak and draped it over Yukimaru's unconcious but alive form.

he was then met by the other sound guard who were all looking dead tired he looked to see where Hidan was and saw her with a couple of tents already set up inside her boobytrapped area. smiling he turned to his young albiet powerful sound guard "we'll camp here for the rest of the day and tonight before heading back to the sound village go rest and relax you deserve the break.

Naruto then picked up Yukimaru and placed it in his tent that Hidan so nicely put up for him Naruto was about to go to his tent but was grabbed by the shoulders and dragged into what he believed to be Hidans tent.

finding himself on his back he looked round the surprisingly spacious tent and saw Hidan knelt at his side without her Akatsuki clothing and her black leggings she wore were gone leaving her in her leather bra and a pair of lacy panties averting his roving eyes he looked Hidan in the eyes and smirked and sat up and in doing so bought his face closer to hers said "Hmm stopped trying the posh little clan girl act did we" he said slightly above a whisper but she heard and could only nod as he drew closer to her.

Seeing this she smiled and nodded slightly "I'm glad I...like this Hidan much better...she's much much better..." he didn't say anymore because his lips pressed against hers causing her to sigh happily and press back against his with closed eyes.

Naruto deciding he was done for the day slowly laid back and pulled Hidan on top of him in the process.

 **hidden leaf village 6:00pm**

Jiraiya was sitting in front of Minato, Kushina, Fuka, Tsunade and Shizune with a grave face and said "I have some news regarding your son and our godson...I personally spotted him wave country with his Akatsuki partner Hidan and eight other unknown ninja but I believe them to be members of an unknown village, but thats not the half of it..."

Fuka hearing her brother mentioned along with his skanky and slutty partner in her opinion oh yes she looked this Hidan up in the bingo book and she saw the pictures of her scantily dressed figure needless to say when she showed her mother, her godmother Mikoto, her aunt Tsunade and her surrogate older sister they were none to impressed by her as well, and eigth other unknown shinobi frowned "Oi ero-sennin hurry up what was big brother doing that has you worried"

Jiraiya hearing that closed his eyes "I couldn't get close enough because of a barrier ninjutsu four of them erected that covered a good square kilometer was blocking my way but what i did see was two of the unknown shinobi were attacking the three tails from long range and one was using the extinct Yuki clan ice jutsu, Hidan was standing on a tree over looking and that was it, two of them were guarding a young boy who was laying on the Bijuu sealing ritual alter you created and Naruto himself was floating above the lake and three tails holding it and suppressing it with ten chakra chains like kushina's he then called out a sealing jutsu I haven't heard of I stay a while longer and saw the three tails slowly get progressivly smaller as it was slowly sealed inside the boy

I then summoned Gamataro to observe and follow the group to see where they went and high tailed it back here to inform you...oh before I forget the name of the Jutsu was **fUINJUTSU BIJUU SHIRINGU: HACHI TORAIGURAMU KAMINARI TETSU SHIRU,** I wouldn't be able to tell you about the seal since I couldn't get close enough but one things for sure there is another jinchuuriki out there now under Naruto's control."

Kushina hearing what Naruto had done was not happy and thats putting it lightly and was slightly afraid knowing that Naruto had the power to suppress bijuu chakra he was now more of a threat to Fuka than ever before.

Minato couldn't get one thing out of his head and that wasn't that his son had created a jinchuuriki or that he created a new sealing jutsu or the fact he had Kushina's chains no it wasn't any of those things it was _'HE WAS FLOATING AS IN FLYING IN THE AIR BUT HE DOESN'T HAVE A WIND AFFINITY DOES HE'_

Shizune was looking ashamed at her former crushes actions and looking worriedly at Fuka who had her face hidden by her bangs.

Tsunade pinched her forehead and mumbled "I'm to old for this...Jiraiya when your little toad arrives with a location of where these unknown shinobi ended up with or without Minato's permission I think we should pay the young reckless fool a visit and see if I can't beat some sense into him" she then finished talking normally.

Fuka was standing there staring at the ground as if trying to make it combust _'stupid idiot why did he have to make some one live with the same stigma as me being a jinchuuriki, is he so far gone and cruel that he would seal the beast and then unseal it killing the poor boy in the process, I think it's time to kick my training up a notch and make a deal with the fox... be warned brother when we next meet I will defeat you...believe it"_

 **Amegakure**

Standing in a large antechamber Naruto looked around at the stark room and sighed but was pleased when the large double doors to the room opened revealing Konan and a red head in a mechanical chair.

Narrowing his eyes Naruto tilted his head "Finally I get to see another long lost cousin and his...I want to say friend but you seem more like a married couple in the way you act..."

he was then cut off by a deep hoarse voice "Naruto cut the stupid act you said you wanted to meet the true leader of the hidden rain village and you also wanted to talk to me to my face...I have extended a rare opportunity, do not try my patience." said Nagato seriously.

Naruto nodded and allowed his entire demeanor to change as he tilted his head making his conical hat jingle "Your quite right, I come to you with an offer and a warning the offer is for the Amekage and the warning is for the Akatsuki and it's leader"

Nagato and Konan hearing that narrowed their eyes at the Uzumaki. nodding his head "Go on cousin humour me."

Naruto closed his eyes "Very well like you cousin I have performed a successful coup of a village...one that Orochimaru was planning before I killed him...I just took over his little venture and lead from the shadows using a figure head to act as Otodotai in my stead much like how 'God' has his 'Angel'...one leader...no one family member to another I come with the offer of an alliance and trade agreement."

Nagato hearing what Naruto said smirked and coughed "Humm it seems our family is very ambitious...I will think on your offer and discuss this with Konan at a later date...Now what is your warning for Pain and Akatsuki?"

Naruto nodded and his tone turned threatening making Konan shift uncomfortably "Yes my warning...If I find or my Sound Shinobi find any evidence of Akatsuki movements within the land of Rice...I will personally kill that member...the only members welcome are me and Hidan...give me your word cousin that the Akatsuki won't operate within Rice country."

hearing the warning Nagato nodded understandedly "I will relay the message to the other members and order them not to enter that particular country, I myself don't let Akatsuki within Rains boarders...unless they are family of course...If that is all Naruto then you can leave now...I will send Konan to the boarder of Rice and Fire in a town known as Fire rock town with our answer."

Naruto nodded and flickered out of existance


End file.
